


you're invincible (as long as i'm here)

by starberryteas



Series: in the apocalyptic abyss [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kageyama goes to Seijoh, M/M, Minor Character Death, Texting, everything in this fic is told in text messages!!, zombies ruin everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: [101] kageyama?[101] do you think this fever will kill me?[902] Dumbass. It won’t. I won’t let it.[101] AWEEEE HOW ROMANTIC!!![902] I’m serious, Hinata.[902] Don’t let some stupid zombie wound kill you. The fever is just a side effect.[101] if u were with me would u take care of me[902] Always.OrHinata finds himself falling for his texting buddy, and Kageyama finds himself caring more than he should. They both realize the only people they truly have in this zombie apocalypse is each other, and the texts they share.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: in the apocalyptic abyss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873216
Comments: 53
Kudos: 158





	1. your reply

**Author's Note:**

> this is a reupload !!
> 
> multichap kagehina zombie apocalypse texting au! enjoyyyyyy

[101] idk why i’m texting your number

[101] assuming you’d apply

[101] i think i just missed when you made my heart go

[101] BWAAAHHHHHH!!!!

[101] do you ever get lonely?

[101] this whole apocalyptic thing makes me feel super lonely

[101] makes me feel all uwahh

[101] idk how i’ve survived!

[101] oh brb i hear something

[101] ok coast is clear!!!!

[101] i’m so bored!!

[101] i remember when we watched movies together????

[101] I MISS THAT SO MUCH!!

[101] and when i talked you would be like

[101] SHOU BE QUIET!!!

[101] good old times!

[101] this apocalypse sucks ;-;

[101] i almost got bitten!!!

[101] i miss u!!!!

[101] i miss high school

[101] i feel like this situation made me lose my childhood

[101] ITS SO SAAAD

[101] i feel so uwwwaaaaaaaaaah

[101] i miss humans!!!!!

[101] i miss you, you know?

[101] maybe we should’ve solved our problems before this apocalypse started

[101] if we did maybe we’d be together

[101] and maybe we could play more volleyball together!!

[902] You play volleyball?

[101] WOAHHHHH!!!

[101] OMG I DIDN’T EXPECT YOU TO RESPOND!!

[101] wait why’d you wait so long to respond?

[101] ur so rude!! >0<

[902] First of all, dumbass, I didn’t respond because I have no idea who you are.

[902] Second of all, you’re annoying. I’m trying to stay hidden.

[902] Third of all, you play volleyball?

[101] are you trying to write an essay??? Weird!!!

[101] how’d u even get this number!!

[902] Jeez, chill out, dumbass.

[902] I found this phone at my high school gym. Thought it would be useful.

[902] Guess I was wrong.

[101] stop calling me a dumbass!!!

[101] i’m sorry for annoying you!! 

[101] i’ll throw my phone out

[101] good luck

[902] Wait.

[101] ??

[101] ye

[902] You didn’t answer my question.

[101] OOOOOHHHHH

[101] yeah! I play volleyball

[101] you??

[902] I’m a setter.

[101] WOAHHHHHH OMG

[101] WHICH TEAM DID YOU PLAY FOR????

[902] Why would I tell you? You might be a serial killer.

[902] No normal person just spam texts someone.

[101] idiot!!!

[101] in my defense i thought you were someone else!!!!!!!!!!!

[101] you are so rude!!!!!

[902] You’re insufferable.

[902] I play for Aoba Johsai.

[902] You play for a team?

[101] AOBA JOHSAI????

[101] SEIJOH????

[101] UR THAT GOOD???

[902] Answer my question. I’d rather we talk about you.

I’m not revealing myself to a serial killer.

[101] JEEZ!!

[101] I’M NOT A SERIAL KILLER!!!

[101] i play for karasuno!!

[902] Oh, we’re from the same prefecture?

[902] Karasuno is that team with Coach Ukai, correct?

[101] yes!!!

[101] how do you know about coach ukai?

[902] I’ve heard of him. My team talks about the rise of the crows all the time.

[101] karasuno’s always been amazing!!!

[101] little giant came from karasuno!!!

[902] Udai Tenma? Karasuno’s old number 10?

[101] exactly!!!!

[101] wait, u said u were a setter???? for seijoh????

[902] Yes.

[902] Wait, are you trying to figure out who I am?

[101] UH YEAH!!

[101] I THINK I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!

[101] YOU HAVE TO BE OIKAWA TOORU!!

[902] Hm. You have to a dumbass.

[902] I am not Oikawa Tooru.

[101] WHAT???

[101] then who are you??? are you a serial killer???

[902] I am not. What’s your position?

[101] middle blocker!!!!

[101] i think it’d be easy to figure out who i am!!!!!!

[902] Hm. Karasuno’s number 11?

[902] Tsuyoshima?

[101] WHAAAAATTTTT????

[101] this is the first time anyone’s confused me for tsukishima!!!

[902] Apologies. You aren’t Tsukishima?

[902] Then who are you? Are you lying to me?

[101] RUDEEEEEEEEE

[101] i’m not lying!!! 

[101] you’re so mean!!!!!!

[101] i’m gonna cry!!

[902] Calm down. I’m sorry for being cautious.

[902] You know we both have to be careful. This apocalypse isn’t a joke.

[101] hmph!!!

[101] i know that, idiot

[101] i’m just lonely

[101] and scared

[902] I think I know who you are. It should’ve been obvious.

[101] whaaaat???

[902] Karasuno’s number 10. The small middle blocker.

[902] That’s you, isn’t it?

[101] UWAHHHHH!!

[101] you’re right!!!

[101] wait

[101] how was that obvious??????

[902] You mentioned Little Giant. He was number 10.

[902] You’re texts radiate so much energy.

[902] Karasuno’s number 10 is so energetic.

[101] well at least you’ve figured it out!!!!!!!

[101] oh!!

[101] brb i hear something!!

[902] Good luck.

[902] I think I remember your name. Hinata, was it?

[902] It’s been hours. Are you ghosting me?

[902] Number 10.

[902] Are you still in Miyagi? I’ll come find you.

[902] Dumbass. Just when I thought I found someone.

[101] ur so emotional!!!!!!

[902] Where the fuck were you? And what happened?

[101] i said i heard something idiot!!!!!

[101] i also ran out of food

[101] i needed a new place to stay and charge my phone!!!

[902] Right.

[101] what??

[101] u don’t believe me???

[101] u so rude!! 

[101] i don’t even know ur name!!!

[902] Dumbass, I believe you.

[902] So, your name is Hinata?

[101] YESSS!!!

[101] hinata shouyou at your service!

[902] Kageyama Tobio. Nice to meet you.

[101] BWAHHHHHHHH

[101] THE KAGEYAMA TOBIO???

[101] no way ur lying to me

[902] I’m not lying, Hinata, dumbass. 

Why would I lie about my name?

[101] i thought u thought i was a serial killer!!!

[101] it would make sense if you lied!!!

[902] Well, I’m not lying.

[902] You told me who you were. It would be rude of me to not tell you my name, too.

[101] bwahhhh >.<!!

[101] ur the king of the court!!

[902] Don’t call me that.

[902] You know what? I shouldn’t have told you.

[101] wait what???

[101] wdym!!!!

[101] bakageyama!!!!

[101] BAKAGEYAMA 

[101] i’mmmm sorry did i offend u ;-;

[101] uwahhhh

[101] kageyama?

[101] i’m scared

[101] please come back

[101] i'm sorry


	2. the king of the court and the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama returns, and he finds out more about Hinata. Hinata and Kageyama make a promise, becoming closer than they once were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeee reuploaded two chaps in one day

[902] Dumbass. Are you okay?

[101] BAKAGEYAMA!!!!!

[101] i’m so so sorry kageyama-san

[101] pls don’t leave me again

[902] I wasn’t planning on leaving, Hinata.

[902] I’m sorry. The whole “King of the Court” thing…

[902] That isn’t who I am anymore.

[101] OHHH!!

[101] i think i know what you mean!!!

[101] it wasn’t a nickname u enjoyed, right???

[101] i’m so so so sorry!!

[101] i’m soooo sooo sorry kageyama-san

[902] Dumbass, it’s fine. You didn’t know.

[902] Drop the honorific. No need for that now.

[902] Now, are you okay?

[101] hm???

[902] You said you were scared. Are you okay?

[101] oh!!!!

[101] i’m fine, kageyama!!!

[101] i ran out of food last night

[101] and i was super scared to go out to get food because

[101] they like the night right??

[902] Zombies prefer night.

[902] Why didn’t you wait until morning, dumbass?

[101] don’t be rude kageyama!!!! >.<!!

[101] i was starving!!

[101] i slept a loootttt and i didn’t know what to do!!!

[902] Did you find food?

[101] yes!!!

[101] so much ramen, kageyama!!!!

[902] Good. Make sure it’s enough to last you a while.

[902] I don’t want you to get scared again.

[101] aweeee kageyama!!!!

[101] u care don’t u???

[101] ur so adorable!!!

[902] Dumbass. What are you saying?

[902] Of course I care. I didn’t like seeing those texts.

[902] It’s painfully obvious to see when you’re down in the dumps.

[902] I don’t want to see that ever again.

[101] u don’t like it when i’m sad?? ;0

[902] No, I don’t like it at all. I know we only started talking a few hours ago.

[902] But I’ve decided I don’t like it when you’re sad.

[101] aweeee!!!

[101] you’re making me blush so much!!!!!

[101] i’m bored lets talk more about youuu!!!!

[902] Shouldn’t you be more cautious?

[902] Are you still in Miyagi?

[101] ur texting me too so i think i’m good!!!!

[101] i’m not a coward!!

[101] idk if i’m miyagi

[902] You don’t know?

[902] Hinata, you’re such a dumbass.

[101] oi!!!!!!!!!!

[101] i am not a dumbass!

[101] i just don’t know if i’m still in miyagi!!!

[902] Right.

[902] What middle school did you go to?

[101] nice topic change, kageyama-kyun!!

[101] yukigaoka!!!!

[902] I think I’ve played them before.

[902] For some reason, I can’t picture your face.

[101] what??? NO WAY I DON’T REMEMBER YOU!! AND I DON'T REMEMBER UR FACE EITHER HMPH!!

[101] i don’t think yukigaoka entered the volleyball tournament

[902] What? No, I remember going against Yukigaoka.

[101] oh

[101] it must’ve been

[101] oh

[902] Did you not play in that match?

[101] i

[101] sorry

[101] i wasn’t there to play.

[902] Oh? What happened?

[101] well 

[101] i haven’t really told this to anyone

[101] i threw up the day before and had the stomach flu

[902] Oh.

[902] I’m sorry, Hinata. I know I said I didn’t like it when you were sad.

[902] I made you sad again, didn’t I?

[902] I’m so sorry.

[101] dummy!!! Its okay!!!

[101] i got over it!!!

[101] u went to kitagawa daiichi, right??

[902] Yes.

[902] Also, you know my name and nickname but you don't know what I look like?

[101] I JUST KNOW YOU EXIST!!! I HAVEN'T SEEN U IRL BEFORE!!!

[101] AHHH SO U WENT TO SCHOOL WITH OIKAWA TOORU??

[902] Yes, I did. Why?

[101] he’s so cool!!!

[101] though, i’ve heard he trash talks karasuno -.-

[902] You aren’t wrong.

[902] I haven’t seen you play. That's why I can't picture your face

[902] But I know who you are because of my team.

[101] what?????

[101] THAT’S INSANE, KAGEYAAMA!!

[101] I’VE PLAYED SO MUCH!!!!!

[902] Relax. Seijoh hasn’t played against Karasuno this year.

[902] I’ve heard rumors from Oikawa and Iwaizumi-kun. They considered Karasuno a threat this year.

[902] Apparently you jump really high?

[101] YESSS!!!

[101] our setter, sugawara-san, is super good at setting!!!!!

[101] then i go EEAAAAHHHH when i jump and hit the ball

[101] SUUUUPERRR HARD!!!!

[101] it makes me all

[101] UWAHHHH!!!!

[902] So I’ve heard.

[902] You and Sugawara Koushi have an insane quick attack.

[902] Do you want to know what I think?

[101] yes kageyama!!!!

[101] ik we can’t play anymore with zombies and all

[101] BUT TELL ME!!!!!

[902] If I were your setter, we would be invincible.

[902] Our quick attack would be something no one has ever seen before.

[902] I think if we went to the same school, that would happen.

[101] OOOOWOAHHHH!!!

[101] you really think so, kageyama????

[902] Yes, dumbass. I think we would’ve been unstoppable.

[101] WOW!!!!

[101] ur such a cool guy!!!!!

[902] What? Dumbass, I…

[101] did i make u flustered kageyama-kunnnn x3

[902] Shut up, dumbass.

[902] I just wasn’t expecting that.

[902] Well, it’s night. Get some sleep, Hinata.

[101] alright!!!!!

[101] you too, kageyama!!!!

[101] good night!! See u tmr!!

[902] Good night, Hinata. See you tomorrow.

[101] good morning kageyama~!!!

[101] it’s very early!! 5 am!!!

[101] i heard zombies!!

[101] i realized i can’t stay here

[101] i need to find out where i am so i can tell you!!

[101] i want to meet up so bad!!!

[101] i’m not sure if i’m still in miyagiiiii ahhh :(

[902] Dumbass, spamming me so early.

[902] What direction are you moving in?

[101] good morning sleepyama!!!!

[101] left? I think east!!!

[902] Right. Good morning, Hinata.

[902] I’m near Aoba Johsai. Been here for a while, anyway.

[902] Why didn’t you stay in Karasuno? It’s probably much safer there.

[101] i was with my team when the apocalypse started!!!

[101] zombies started to head towards the gym

[101] our captain, daichi-san, told the first and second years to run

[101] we got forced out of the gym by asahi-senpai and sugawara-san!!!

[101] THEN TSUKISHIMA AND YAMAGUCHI-KUN LEFT ME ;(((

[101] idk where ennoshita and tanaka and noya went!!!

[101] also shimizu-senpai and yachi-san!! idk where they are!! and coach ukai!! and takeda-sensei!!

[101] uwahhhh it was scary!!

[902] They all left you? Alone?

[101] i’m sure it wasn’t on purpose!!!!

[101] i promise u i’m ok kageyama!!

[902] Find out where you are.

[902] I’ll come find you, I swear.

[101] aweeee kageyama!!!

[101] u make me blush so much!!!! >0<

[902] Dumbass, I’m just concerned.

[902] I don’t want you to go through this alone.

[101] aren’t u alone doe?? ;((

[101] kageyammaaaaa i need to find u first!!

[902] It would be nice not to go through with this alone.

[902] Let’s find each other, Hinata.

[101] OMG LET’S MAKE THIS A COMPETITION, KAGEYAMA!!!

[101] WHO CAN FIND THE OTHER FIRST!!!!

[902] Dumbass, I can’t just leave Aoba Johsai without a destination in mind.

[902] This competition can start once we know where you are, okay?

[101] YAAAAAAY OKAY KAGEYAMA!!!!!

[101] i’m so excited to see you!!!

[902] Same goes for me.

[902] Be safe, I need to find materials.

[902] There might be more in some classrooms.

[902] I’ll find a backpack, too.

[902] I’ll get enough things for the both of us.

[101] YAAAAY!!!!

[101] I’M SO EXCITED!!!

[101] i’ll do the same!!!!

[902] Got it. Text when you find out where you are.

[902] And text at 12 PM, even if you don’t know where you are.

[902] Just a status update is fine.

[101] SMART IDEA KAGEYAMA!!!!!

[101] U DO THAT TOO!!!

[902] Dumbass, I was planning to.

[902] The excitement you’re radiating is incredible.

[101] AHHHHH I KNOW KAGEYAMAAA!!

[101] I’M JUST SO HAPPYY

[101] I HAVE FRIEND!!!

[902] You consider me a friend?

[101] YESSS!!

[101] do u not consider me a friend, kageyama? :((

[902] I consider you a friend, Hinata.

[902] I’m glad we’re friends.

[101] YAAAAAAAY!!!

[101] SEE YOU AT 12 KAGEYAMA!!!

[902] See you then, Hinata.

[902] Be safe.

[101] YOU TOOOOOO!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm meet up plans!! lets hope things go smoothly, hmnm?? :)


	3. to ibaraki prefecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama find a place to meet up, and make their way there. But first, they need to stock up on materials and learn about who Hinata was texting before Kageyama came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

[101] bakageyama!!

[101] its 12 pmmmmmmmmmm

[101] i still haven’t found out where i am!!!

[101] but i found a HUGEEEE high school!!!!

[902] High school?

[902] Hinata, dumbass, that could be dangerous.

[101] OIII!!!!! >:(

[101] UR NEAR SEIJOH!!!!

[902] Well, yes, but Aoba Johsai is deemed safe.

[902] Whatever high school you’re at, it could be dangerous.

[101] is it bc its big?? ;0

[902] Not exactly.

[902] What’s the high school called?

[902] We could figure out where you are based on that.

[101] OHHH!!!

[101] UR RIGHT OMG KAGEYAMA!!!

[902] Yes?

[101] YOU ARE SUUUUUPER SMART!!!

[101] :DDDDDDDD!!!

[902] Dumbass, don’t act like that.

[902] It’s honestly just common sense.

[101] am i flustering youuu x>>>>

[902] Hinata…

[902] High school name.

[101] OOO RIGHT!!!!

[101] walking out rn!!!

[101] u didn’t tell me how u were doing ;(

[902] I’m fine.

[902] Aoba Johsai has loads of food, found some in the staff room.

[902] There’s also so many supplies. It seems people didn’t think to come here.

[101] AHHHHH >0<!! I’M GLAD UR SAFE!!!

[902] Don’t change the subject.

[902] What high school are you at?

[101] jeeezzzz!!! 

[101] so pushy!!!! 

[902] Only because you’re avoiding the subject at hand.

[101] NOT TRUE!!!!

[101] i just haven’t made it to the front of the school!!!

[902] You entered from the back?

[101] yes!!!!!!

[101] i’m at ubugawa high!!!!

[902] Ubugawa…

[902] Dumbass, that’s in the Kanagawa prefecture!

[101] kanagawa???

[101] oh!!! 

[101] that’s near nekoma!!!!!!

[902] Guess I know where to go.

[101] wait!!!! kageyama!!!!

[101] i’ll come to you!!!

[902] You probably don’t even know how to get to Miyagi.

[902] It’s far, Hinata.

[101] kageyama!!! :(

[101] i don’t want you to be in danger!!!!

[902] Fine. Let’s meet up somewhere else, okay?

[902] So we can see each other.

[101] YESSS!!!!!!!

[101] how about ibaraki????

[902] Sounds good, dumbass.

[902] Do you know which direction to walk in?

[101] don’t be rude kageyama-kun!!!!!

[101] i know where to go hpmmhhhh >:(

[902] Good.

[902] You got to Ubugawa safely?

[101] yes!!!!! 

[101] there isn’t any zombies as far as i can seee!!!!

[101] maybe i can go to nekoma on my way to ibaraki!!

[902] You know someone from Nekoma?

[101] duh, bakageyama!!!!

[101] they’re basically karasuno’s rival school!!!

[902] Well, that’s news to me.

[902] Karasuno, no offense, hasn’t been good up until recently.

[902] It’s because of you and Sugawara Koushi’s quick attack.

[101] well duh bakageyama!

[101] WE ARE AMAZING!!

[902] Right.

[902] Can I ask a question?

[101] ALREADY DID, BAKAGEYAMA!!!!

[902] Bye.

[101] WAIT I’M KIDDING

[101] KAGEYAMAAAAA :((

[101] COME BACK ASK ME

[101] I CRAVE HUMAN

[902] No need to sound like a zombie, dumbass.

[902] I’m here.

[101] ask ur question!!!!!

[902] Who were you texting before you found out who I was?

[902] You said something about volleyball that made me answer.

[902] Was it a friend of yours?

[101] OHHH!!!

[101] i completely forgot i texted someone before knowing it was you!!!

[101] well, it’s an old friend of mine!!!

[902] Old friend?

[902] Did you go to Yukigaoka with this friend?

[101] YEP!!!!

[101] his name was yukitaka izumi!!

[101] he was yukigaoka’s setter!!!

[902] Ah, I think I remember.

[902] He didn’t really know how to set, no?

[101] U AREN’T WRONG!!!

[101] he was on the basketball team!!!

[902] Er, he got forced onto the team?

[101] i mean now that u put it that way

[101] i kind of forced him to play

[902] What? You?

[902] You were Yukigaoka’s captain and you didn’t show up to the game?

[101] oi!!

[101] i know it’s my fault we lost!

[101] i regret not being there

[101] someone had to sub in for me

[101] and i forced nearly most of the team to play

[101] some captain i am

[902] I didn’t say you were a bad captain, Hinata.

[902] I’m sorry if it seemed implied.

[902] You were probably the best captain that the team could ask for.

[902] Don’t beat yourself up about it. I would’ve done the same.

[101] the same?

[902] Got my classmates who didn’t know how to play to join the team.

[902] So I could enter the competition.

[902] It’s alright, Hinata. You did good.

[101] bwahhh kageyamaaa

[101] u think so??

[902] Yes, dumbass.

[902] I need to go find a weapon, now.

[902] it’s been days since I lost my old one.

[101] WHAT???????

[101] BAKAGEYAMA!!!!

[101] U DON’T HAVE A WEAPON???

[101] and thank u sm tobio

[902] Who said we could call each other by our first names?

[101] u don’t like it?? ;(

[902] Dumbass, I didn’t say that. Stick to Kageyama, though.

[902] You calling me by my first name makes me feel… things.

[101] okay!!!! :DD!

[101] but u don’t have a weapon?????

[902] I do not.

[902] I lost my baseball bat, so I need to get a new one.

[902] What weapon do you have?

[101] a gun!!!!!

[902] WHAT?

[902] Are you serious?

[101] yes!!!

[101] i also have a knife

[101] i use the knife more!!!

[902] Thank goodness.

[902] I thought you’d be reckless with that gun.

[902] Do you even know how to use it?

[101] nope!!!!

[101] that’s why i haven’t used it yet hehehehe!!!

[902] Right. Well, I’m going to find a weapon.

[902] When will you leave for Ibaraki?

[101] when i stock up some food!!!!

[101] probably tomorrow, kageyama!!

[902] Okay, status update at 5, alright?

[101] GOTCHA KAGEYAMA!!!

[101] be safe!!!

[902] You too, dumbass.

  
  
  


[101] kageyama tobio!!!!!

[101] it’s fiveeeeee!!!

[101] i found some food and some ammo!!

[101] they somehow are for my gun even tho i didn’t find it here

[101] i won’t use it though i promise!!

[101] i also found some meat!! I MISS BBQS SO MUCH KAGSSS

[101] i also miss human interaction ;((

[101] bakageyama?

[101] don’t tell me you fell asleep!!! 

[101] NO ONE SLEEPS AT 5!!!!!

[101] THAT’S KIND OF SAD IF U DO!!!!!

[101] kageyama?

  
  


[101] oi!!!!

[101] it’s 9 kageyama!!

[101] KAGEEYAAAAAMAAAAA

[101] kageyama?

[101] kageyama where are u

[101] pls tell me ur phone just died

[101] please, kageyama.

[101] tobio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kageyamaaaa ;( u making hinata bby sad ahh  
> let's hope things go well hm :)


	4. late night shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama have late nights, sometimes. The looming threat of zombies is terrifying, to say the least, but at least they have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhangers are so fun

[101] ik u told me not to call u tobio

[101] but i like it

[101] its fun!!!!

[101] i’ve said it out loud a few times

[101] kageyama tobio-kun!

[101] i like your name

[101] good morning, kageyama!!!

[101] i hope u had a good sleeeeep

[101] ik u won’t answer though

[101] did i say something wrong?

[101] kageyama i’m so sorry

[101] i’m still heading for ibaraki

[101] and if i don’t find u there

[101] i’ll go to seijoh!

[101] so don’t try and stop me hmph >:(

[101] i don’t wanna think about this

[101] but did u die

[101] kageyama please

[101] tell me u aren’t dead

[101] give me hope, kageyama.

[101] kageyama

[101] it’s already 5 pm

[101] status updates and all

[101] so far i’m ok

[101] i’ve heard some zombies 

[101] but i’m ok

[101] not really

[101] i kind of miss you

[101] was it something i said?

[101] or did you leave against your own will?

[101] kageyama tobio, there’s a lot i haven’t told you yet.

  
  
  
  


[902] Don’t be such a dumbass, Hinata.

[902] You’re so dramatic.

[101] kageyama?

[101] W HA T

[902] To answer your question, it was against my own will.

[902] I thought Aoba Johsai still had some electricity.

[902] I couldn’t charge the phone and it died.

[902] Luckily I found a convenience store. It had a charger and electricity.

[902] Sorry for not responding, dumbass.

[101] UWAHHHHH KAGEYAMA ;(

[101] KAGEYAMA I WAS SO SCARED

[101] ARE U OK

[902] I’m fine. A bit bored, but fine.

[902] I’m sorry for leaving you.

[902] I didn’t want to.

[101] at least ur back!!!

[101] u scared me so much kageyama!!!!!

[902] I can tell.

[902] What did you mean by “there’s a lot i haven’t told u yet”?

[101] bakageyama!!!

[101] DON’T MIND

[101] FORGET ITTTTTT!!!!

[902] If that’s what you want.

[902] I feel super bad for leaving you, are you alright?

[101] u just scared me kageyamaaaa

[101] and it kind of got me thinking

[101] what if we died

[101] before we could reach other

[101] i don’t want that

[902] We won’t die before we reach each other.

[902] I won’t allow that to happen.

[101] HOW ROMANTICCCC!!!!!

[101] UR SO COOL KAGEYAMA!

[902] Whatever.

[902] How’s the trip to Ibaraki going?

[902] Are we still making this a competition?

[101] HECK YES KAGEYAMA!!!!!

[101] first to ibaraki wins!!!!!!!

[101] and it’s going great

[101] i have so much food!!!!

[902] Jeez, I haven’t even left the convenience store yet.

[902] It’s night, so it would be bad to go out.

[902] Speaking of which, are you outside?

[101] how did u know??????

[902] Dumbass, that’s how they’ll find you!

[902] Get indoors, Hinata.

[101] literally every building here is over run by zombies!!!!

[101] it’s safer outside!!!!

[902] If you say so.

[902] I trust your word more than mine.

[101] why????

[902] You’re experiencing it.

[902] You’re also in a city, I’m in the countryside.

[902] I trust what you say better than what I think.

[101] whatever u sayy kageyamaaa

[101] oh btw!!!!!!

[101] we should sleep

[101] it getting late up in here

[902] Okay.

[902] Good night, Shouyou.

[101] OI WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT FIRST NAMES

[101] KAGEYAMAAAAAAA

  
  
  
  


[101] i can’t sleep

[101] ik its late but

[101] i’m kind of scared

[101] outside is scaryy

[101] k

[101] a

[101] g

[101] e

[101] y

[101] a

[101] m

[101] a

[101] what color are your eyes?

[902] Don’t just spam someone in the middle of the night.

[902] Zombies can probably hear vibrations of phones.

[101] kageyama!!!!!

[101] did i wake u i’m sorry

[902] It’s fine, I wasn’t having too good of a sleep anyway.

[902] My eyes are blue.

[101] UUWOAHHHH

[101] WHAT SHADE????

[902] Huh, I hadn’t considered that before.

[902] I’d say dark blue. Like, the sky at midnight.

[101] like almost black!!!!

[902] Exactly.

[902] How about you, Hinata?

[101] not as exciting as yours!!!

[101] they just light brown

[101] like dirt

[902] I don’t think I’d describe it that way.

[902] I’d imagine them to be more like amber, no?

[902] Or the glow of sunshine through a window.

[101] BWAH

[101] that’s such a cool way to put it!!!!!!

[101] THAT IS SUPER COOL KAGEYAMA!!!!

[101] i never thought of it like that!!!!

[902] Much like everything you do, you put no thought into it.

[101] don’t be rude kageyama!!!!!!

[101] hey hey hey hey

[101] describe your appearance to me?

[101] despite the fact that ur so tall

[902] You are super weird. At night especially.

[101] we haven’t had much time to talk!!!!!!

[101] so tell me!!!!!

[902] Er, I never had to describe my appearance to someone before.

[902] I have black hair.

[902] And I’m…

[902] I don’t know.

[101] UR SO BAD AT THIS!!!!!

[902] Shut up, dumbass!

[902] You fucking try it!

[101] YES I WILL PROVE I’M BETTER AT THIS!!!

[101] i am v v v v short!!!

[101] i have like super spiky orange hair!!!

[101] my mom likes to tell me that i have squishy cheeks too

[101] AND PPL TELL ME I’M LIKE SUNSHINE!!!

[101] I’M SO SHORT AND THIN

[101] I’M CONFUSED FOR AN ELEMENTARY SCHOOLER!!!

[902] Pfft.

[902] Adorable.

[101] WHATT????

[101] that’s all u have to say???

[902] Perhaps.

[902] Sunshine, hm?

[902] I could see that.

[902] You are better at describing yourself.

[101] BOOM!!!!! YOU’VE ADMITTED DEFEAT!!!!

[902] I have.

[902] You should get some sleep, Hinata.

[902] You probably didn’t get much when I was gone, right?

[101] alriiiigggghtttt

[101] don’t forget to text in the morning!!!

[101] good night tobio!!!

[902] Good night, Shouyou.

  
  
  
  
  
  


[902] Morning.

[101] good morning yamayama-kun!!!!

[101] making my way to ibaraki rn!!!!!

[902] Dumbass, don’t walk and text.

[101] but ur doing the same thing right?

[902] Shut up.

[101] O U T S M A R T E D!!!!

  
  
  


[101] howwwww much progress have u made??

[902] Definitely haven’t left Miyagi.

[902] But, not near Aoba Johsai anymore.

[902] You?

[101] THAT’S ME WITH UBUGAWA OMG

[101] STILL IN KANAGAWA BUT NOT NEAR UBUGAWA HIGH!!!

[902] You’re insufferable.

  
  
  


[101] eating lunch!!!!!

[101] want me to send a pic??? :)))

[902] No.

[902] I want to see you for the first time when you’re with me.

[101] WOAH!!!!!

[101] THAT’S SO SMART KAGEYAMA!!!

[902] I thought you’d find that weird.

[101] nope!!!!!!

[101] i wanna do the same!!!!

[101] I’M SO EXCITED TO SEE YOU YAMAYAMA-KUN!!!

[902] What the hell is with that nickname?

[902] No matter, dumbass. What are you eating?

[101] ramen!!!!

[101] i told u i found a buuunchhhh in ubugawa!!!

[902] Right.

[101] what r u eating???

[902] Meat.

[902] Pork, to be exact.

[101] UWAHHHH LUCKYYYYY

[101] isn’t that dangerous though???

[101] the smell of burning meat???

[902] No? At least, I don’t think so.

[902] I’ve done it a few times.

[101] well if u say so!!!!

[101] what food do u wish u still had rn???

[902] Honestly?

[902] I’d kill for milk right now.

[101] EHHHH????

[101] MILK?????

[902] Is that a problem, Hinata?

[101] NONONONO

[101] I HAVE MILK WITH ME RN!!!!!!

[902] What?

[902] Impossible, you’ve been outside?

[902] It’s probably spoiled.

[101] NONONO

[101] IT’S FINE!!!!!!

[101] i’m in a convenience store rn!!!!

[101] the fridge still works!!!!!!!

[902] Lucky.

[902] I’d kill you for that milk.

[101] u wouldn’t ;(((

[902] I would.

  
  
  
  


[902] How are you doing?

[902] Kind of surprising how I haven’t heard from you since lunch.

[101] kageyama

[902] Hm?

[902] Is something wrong?

[902] You realize it’s 10 at night, right?

[101] ye

[101] it hurts

[902] Hinata?

[902] Did you get injured?

[101] me thinks

[101] poison

[902] What?

[101] food poisoning

[101] kageyama

[101] it hurt

[101] i wanna cry

[101] it really hurts

[902] Calm down, Hinata.

[902] Can you tell me what hurts?

[101] stomach

[101] kageyama

[101] kageyama

[902] It’ll be alright, Shouyou.

[902] You’re in a convenience store, right?

[902] Find this.

[902] [image attached]

[101] kageyama

[101] tobio

[902] Are you outside?

[101] no

[101] convenience store

[101] can’t move

[902] Shouyou, I need you to listen.

[902] It’ll hurt unless you find the medicine in the picture I sent you.

[902] Do it for me, okay, Shouyou?

[101] yes

[101] i will

[101] i will try

[902] Good.

[902] You’re okay.

[902] :)

  
  


[101] ur hand is sexc

[902] Dumbass! That isn’t the point of the picture.

[902] How are you doing?

[101] i’m a bit better

[101] doesn’t hurt as much as before

[101] thank u for helping tobio

[101] and ur smiley face! cute!

[902] It is not. I was concerned, so it’s not a problem.

[902] Don’t move for a few days, okay?

[902] If I have to, I’ll go over to Kanagawa.

[101] no!!!!!

[101] the competition is still on!!!!

[101] i’ll make it to ibaraki!!!

[902] If you want to.

[902] But rest up before heading over, okay?

[902] Don’t push yourself.

[101] ur so sweet :)

[101] ur a nice friend tobioo

[902] You think so?

[101] yes

[101] i think u should sleep!!!

[101] it’s so late 

[902] I don’t think I’d be able to sleep knowing your condition.

[902] Don’t make me sleep yet.

[101] jeez!!!!

[101] stubbornyama!!!!

[902] Don’t be like that.

[902] Did you eat something other than the ramen?

[101] yesssss

[101] probably a bad idea

[101] but i ate sushi

[902] Dumbass, that’s probably the worst idea you’ve ever had.

[902] Don’t do it again.

[902] Don’t get hurt again.

[101] u caring for me is so cute tobio!!!!!

[101] i gotchuuuu

[902] Be quiet, you’re making me blush.

[902] This isn’t how I expected a zombie apocalypse to go.

[101] me too!!!!

[101] i’m glad it turned out this way

[101] me getting to know you

[101] i hope we can continue to be like this

[101] even in ibaraki

[902] Me too, Shouyou.

[902] Me too.

  
  
  


[101] good morning tobio!!!

[902] Morning, Shouyou.

[902] Do you want to see something I found?

[101] yes!!!!!!!

[101] my stomach still hurts a bit so i’m still in the convenience store

[101] show me something cool!!!!

[902] [image attached]

[902] Look.

[101] AHHHHHHH

[101] IT’S UR HAND AGAIN!!!!!

[902] Dumbass, Hinata.

[902] I appreciate that you find my hands attractive.

[101] YESSS!!!

[101] THEY ARE SUPERR HOT!!!

[101] wait is that a cat?????

[902] Yes.

[902] She doesn’t have a name yet. I wanted to name her with you.

[101] HOW ROMANTIC!!!!!!

[101] how abouuututututt hmm

[101] we should combine our names!!!!

[902] Oh?

[902] What combination of our name would fit this kitten?

[902] She is very cute.

[101] AGREED TOBIO!!!!!

[101] SHE’S ADORABLEEEEEE

[101] HER FUR LOOKS SO GOLDEN!!!

[101] WHERE DID U FIND HER

[902] I was walking and found her leashed to a house.

[902] No one was there, so I got her.

[902] Anyway, name ideas?

[101] she looks like light!!!

[101] WAIT OMG I KNOWWWWW

[902] Yeah? What idea do you have in mind?

[101] hishou!!!!

[902] Hishou?

[902] Oh, the first character of my name can be pronounced “hi”.

[902] Tobishou would sound off.

[101] exactly!!!!!

[101] what do u think??????

[101] doesn’t it fit her????

[902] Yes.

[902] That’s her name, then.

[902] Hishou, to soar.

[101] HISHOU!!!

[101] FLIGHT!!!!

[902] Mhm.

[902] [image attached]

[902] I think she likes that name.

[101] AHHH I’M SO GLAD!!!!

[101] why is ur hand always in frame of the pic

[101] u know, i’m saving these

[902] What?

[902] Do you have a hand fetish?

[101] OH SHUT UP TOBIOOO

[902] I’m messing with you, Shouyou.

[902] Funny how quick we’ve went to first name basis, no?

[101] a lil bit!!!!

[101] but, i’m glad :DDD

[101] we’re all we have

[101] just me, you, these text messages, and hishou!!

[902] Yes, I am glad to not be alone.

[902] I’ve been very pleased with myself.

[902] I’m glad I met you.

[101] i’m glad i met u too tobio!!!

[101] to ibaraki we go!!!!

[902] Yes, to Ibaraki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to ibaraki!!!! weeee next chap soon ;)) probably gonna update twice a day lolol or maybe more if i am bored


	5. fruit friends until the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some times in this apocalypse that Hinata and Kageyama dread, but they have their moments. Moments where things don't seem too bad, and they don't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost forgot to update but heres ur daily dose of kagehina texts :))

[902] Shouyou.

[902] [image attached]

[902] Hishou says hello.

[101] AWWWEEEE!

[101] HISHOU IS SO ADORABLE!!!!!

[101] oh is that a hand i see

[101] saving that!!!

[902] Dumbass, it’s literally just my hand.

[902] You have hands, too.

[101] ok but!!!!!

[101] u have super strong setter hands!!!!

[902] Setter hands?

[101] PERFECT FOR SETTING TOBIO!!!

[101] they look

[101] great

[902] You’re insufferable.

[902] I was thinking of getting Hishou a collar.

[902] I know there’s a pet shop close by.

[101] UWOAHH!!!

[101] U MUST BE NEAR KARASUNO THEN!!!!

[902] Oh, there’s a pet shop near Karasuno?

[902] I know there’s one near Kitagawa Daiichi.

[101] WHATTTT REALLY

[101] wow u so lucky u have company and ur around

[101] SOOOOO MANY familiar areas!!!

[902] Hishou is company, sure.

[902] I’d prefer an actual human, though.

[902] Perhaps one by the name of Hinata Shouyou.

[101] BAKAGEYAMAAAAA

[101] ur making me blush ahh >.<

[902] You enjoy it, no?

[101] HNNNGGG STOP TEASING ME!!!!

[902] Dumbass.

[902] You still in the convenience store?

[902] Does your stomach still hurt?

[101] i’m still here!!!!!

[101] planning on moving out soon tho!!!

[101] i’m so excited to see u and hishou!!!!

[902] Likewise, Shouyou.

[902] I want to tell you something.

[902] Or, more so, have a conversation with you.

[902] Are you okay with that?

[101] jeez yamayama-kun!!!

[101] U DON’T HAVE TO BE SO FORMAL!!!!

[101] unless u don’t know how to start a convo???

[101] that’s sad tobioooo

[902] Oi, dumbass, I’ve lived for sixteen years.

[902] Of course I know how to start a conversation.

[101] then u don’t need permission!!!

[101] just start!!!!

[101] did ur classmates always tell u not to talk??

[902] Not exactly.

[902] Hanging around Oikawa and being dubbed “King of the Court” always made me....

[902] Insecure, I’d say, of starting conversations.

[101] awww tobio ;(

[101] its ok!!!!!

[101] i’ll help u!!!!

[101] u don’t need to feel insecure around me!!

[902] You’ve made that quite obvious, Shouyou.

[902] Thank you for making this easier for me.

[101] AHHH I’M SO GLAD!!!!

[101] pls stay happy forever tobioo

[101] i can picture u smiling as u typed that!!

[902] Dumbass.

[902] You aren’t wrong.

[902] I won’t make any promises, but, you and Hishou make me happy.

[902] So I think I’ll be happy as long as I have you two.

[101] AAWWEEE TOBIO UR GONNA MAKE ME CRY

[101] U ARE SO CUTE!!!!

[902] You are, too.

[101] tobiooooo i’m gonna cry

[101] stop making me blush so much!!!

[902] Not my fault.

[902] You must be a blushing mess right now, hm?

[902] I bet in person you’d blush even more than now.

[101] oi!!!!! DON’T BE RUDE TOBIO!!

[101] jeeez i thought we were going to have

[101] a nice

[101] but a bit serious convo!!!!

[101] but here u are teasing me

[902] I can stop.

[101] u know i like it

[101] >:((

[902] You’re right, I do.

[101] OKAYYYY ANYWAY

[101] do i make u blush yamayama-kun x3

[902] Yes.

[902] I don’t outright say it like you, though.

[101] YAMAYAMMAAAAA

[101] i want u to tell me

[101] when i make u happy

[101] when i make u blush

[101] when i make u sad

[101] i want it to feel like ur here with me

[902] Alright.

[902] You too, dumbass.

[902] We only have each other and Hishou, right?

[902] Let’s make the most of it before we find each other.

[101] YESSS!!!!

[101] I COULDN’T HAVE SAID IT BETTER MYSELF!!!!!

[902] You probably don’t have enough brain cells to even attempt to say it better.

[902] Oh, I forgot to tell you, but I found a weapon.

[101] omg yay!!!!!

[101] is it another baseball bat?

[902] Yes.

[902] I found a gun, but I have Hishou.

[902] I don’t want to scare her.

[101] tobio

[902] Hm? Is something wrong, Shouyou?

[101] ur so adorable!!!

[101] KYAAAAA TOBIO

[101] THAT IS SO CUTE

[902] Dumbass, shut up.

[902] You’re making me embarrassed.

[902] In a good way.

[101] UWAHHHH

[101] I CAN’T TOBIO UR ADORABLE

[902] Shut up. Changing the topic now.

[902] Do you know what happened to your family?

[101] dark topic change!!!

[902] I’m sorry, do you not want to talk about it?

[101] no yamayama-kun!!

[101] its ok i trust u!!!!

[101] ur doing so well in this convo!!!

[902] I’m not a baby, I know how to text.

[902] But, thank you.

[101] yes!!!!!

[101] ur so adorable

[101] anyway

[101] i’m not sure what happened!!

[101] like i said before i was with my team

[101] but i have a lil sister that i miss!!!

[902] There’s another small dumbass?

[101] oi!!!!

[101] don’t be mean to my sister!!!!

[902] I’m joking.

[902] Are you sad to not know what happened?

[101] kind of!!!

[101] part of me wants to hope they’re ok

[101] part of me wants to reunite with them again

[101] i texted them too!!!

[101] i texted all my friends and u were the only one that answered!!

[101] and i’m grateful for you

[902] Yeah?

[902] What’s your sister’s name?

[101] natsu!!!!!

[101] do u have siblings???

[902] No, but I didn’t need any.

[902] I didn’t need siblings, but I didn’t need you, either.

[902] But here you are.

[902] I’m grateful for you, too, Shouyou.

[101] UWAHHHHHH

[101] MY HEART IS BEATING SO FAST

[101] STOOOPPPP UR GONNA KILL ME

[902] You’re insufferable.

[101] I KNOWWWW

[101] KAGSSSSS UR GONNA KILL ME

[902] Shh, I get it.

[902] If it makes you feel better, I can send you a picture of Hishou sleeping?

[101] UWOAH

[101] WILL UR HANDS

[902] Don’t continue that.

[101] uwahhh tobio ;(

[101] i want a picture of u

[101] but i wanna see u in person first!!!

[902] Then wait.

[902] I’ll wait for you, too.

[902] We can wait for each other, yeah?

[101] ye!!!!!!

[101] :DDDDDDDD

  
  


[101] tobiooooooo

[101] tobi!!

[101] tobi!!!!!!

[101] TOBIIIIII

[101] TOBIOOOOOOOOOO

[101] KAGEYAMA TOBIO

[101] YAMAYAMA-KUN

[101] SLEEPYAMA

[101] TOBIUO

[101] TOBI TOBI TOBI

[902] Yes?

[902] Don’t spam, you’ll wake up Hishou.

[902] [image attached]

[101] tobio

[101] THAT IS SO CUTEEE!!!

[101] ARE U PETTING HER????? :DDDDDD!!!!!

[902] Yes.

[902] Are you saving the photo?

[101] it’s my new wallpaper now!!!!!!

[101] not because of hishou

[101] !!!!

[902] My… hand?

[101] yes!!!!!

[101] does it make u uncomfortable?

[902] No, Shouyou.

[902] Send me something. This phone doesn’t have a wallpaper.

[902] I won’t intrude on the previous owner’s privacy and look at their photos.

[101] SMARTYAMA!!!

[101] ok ok wait!!! I’ll draw u something!!!!

[902] Draw…?

[902] Excited.

[902] :)

  
  
  


[101] HIII TOBIOOOOO

[101] i forgot about time and ik its 12 ammmm

[101] BUT HERE!!!!

[101] SET THIS AS UR WALLPAPER AND CONTACT PHOTO FOR ME!!!!

[101] [image attached]

[902] Dumbass.

[902] That’s adorable.

[902] Is that you? Where did you manage to get paper let alone colors?

[101] AHHH TYSM!!!!

[101] YES ITS ME!!!!! U NOTICED!!!

[101] i’m still in the convenience store ;)))

[902] I love it.

[902] You have an adorable art style.

[101] isn’t it kinda cheating tho???

[101] u seeing me in drawing form????

[902] Dumbass, it’s different.

[902] It’s you, but not really. It’s not Hinata Shouyou, it’s drawing Hinata Shouyou.

[902] The difference?

[902] You’re real, and more adorable.

[101] OIII TOBIO

[101] I’M GOING TO LOSE SLEEP WITH ALL THIS BLUSHING!!!!

[902] Hm.

[902] Guess I’ll make it to Ibaraki first.

[101] SHUT UUUUPPPPPPPP!!!

[101] i will win, tobi!!!

[902] Not if I win first.

  
  
  


[101] I’M HEADING OUT!!!

[101] HERE I COME TOBIOOO

[902] This early in the morning?

[101] UWOAHHH

[101] I DIDN’T EXPECT U TO RESPOND!!!!

[902] It’s only 7am.

[902] Some of us actually want to win the competition.

[101] HMPH

[101] I’LL WIN!!!!

[902] Sure you will.

[902] Since we’re both up, wanna pick Hishou’s collar with me?

[101] OMG YES!!!!

[101] what colors are there?????

[902] Blue, orange, purple, green, and white.

[902] Tell me what you think will fit Hishou.

[101] hishou is kinda golden right????

[902] Yes. Much like your eyes.

[101] THEN BLUE!!!!!

[101] for ur eyes :)))

[902] Smart. I’ll get blue, then.

[101] YAAAAAY!!!! :DDDDD

  
  
  


[101] tobio?

[902] Hm? Is something wrong?

[101] tell me about ur time at seijoh!!!!

[101] tell me more about you!!!!

[902] Oh? Why?

[101] u know so much about me yamayama-kun!!!

[101] i want to know more about u

[101] plsplsplsplspls

[101] PLEASEEE

[902] Relax, Shouyou. I’ll tell you.

[902] I don’t have much friends in Aoba Johsai.

[902] The only time I talked to people was during volleyball practice.

[902] Oikawa and Iwaizumi-san would talk to me.

[902] I didn’t have anyone in Kitagawa Daiichi, either.

[902] I think I was too controlling, or whatever.

[902] I realized that being a setter wasn’t just about me.

[902] I had to constantly worry about the spiker.

[902] Most of the time, I couldn’t play, though.

[902] Oikawa was always the superior one.

[101] .

[902] Shouyou?

[101] tobio

[101] THAT’S SO SADDDDD ;-;

[101] TOBIOOOOOOO

[902] Oi, dumbass! I’m sorry?

[902] Wait, why is it sad?

[101] TOBIOOOO ;-;

[101] ur not alone now ok???

[101] u have me and hishou!!!

[101] if i was there i’d always be with u!!!

[101] i’d eat lunch with u and talk to u forever!!!

[902] Thank you, Shouyou.

[902] I didn’t think I’d be texting someone in this situation.

[902] It hasn’t sunken in that I’m texting you.

[101] same!!!!

[101] ur aren’t alone anymore tobio!!

[101] and u know what?

[902] What?

[101] ur better than oikawa tooru!!!!

  
  
  
  


[101] look look look!!!!

[101] [image attached]

[101] LUNCHHH!!!!!

[902] Is that… a meat bun?

[101] YESSS!!!

[101] I FOUND AND STOLE ALL OF THEM FROM THE CONVENIENCE STORE!!!

[101] i’ll save some for u tobio!!!!

[902] Thank you. Is that your favorite food?

[902] Would you kill for it just like I’d kill for milk?

[101] YESSS I WOULD 

[101] MEAT BUNS ARE SOSOSOSO GOOD

[902] If I had the ingredients, I’d make you meat buns everyday.

[902] I think I’m good at making them.

[101] KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

[101] TOBIOOOOOOO!!!!

[101] U CAN COOOOOKK???

[902] Yes. Are you excited?

[101] YES TOBIO YES YES YES

[101] WHEN WE MEET UP WE CAN

[101] OMGPMGOMG WE CAN EAT MEAT BUNS EVERYDAY!!!

[101] U CAN COOK OUR MEALS!!!!

[902] I’m glad you’re excited.

[902] When we meet, we can find somewhere to settle down.

[902] Whether it be in Ibaraki or not.

[101] YEAHHHHHH!!!!

[101] UWAHHH KAGEYAMA TOBIO!!

[101] I’M SO HAPPY!!!

[902] Me too, Shouyou.

[902] You make me really happy.

[101] \\(OAO)/ TOBIOOOO!!!!!!

[101] u make me really happy too!!! <3

[902] <3

[902] Is that a heart? Or smoke?

[101] ugh ur adorable tobio

  
  
  


[101] how’s hishou doing x3???? 

[902] She’s loving her blue collar.

[902] [image attached]

[101] sometimes i think ur putting ur hand in the pic on purpose!!!!

[902] Hm? And if I am?

[101] AHHHHH ACTUALLY?????

[101] TOBIIO!!!

[902] Heh, I’ve been exposed.

[902] Hishou’s been enjoying her collar for a while.

[101] HNGNNGMNGMGM

[101] u wanna know what ur contact name in my phone is

[902] Sure.

[902] I’ll tell you yours as well.

[101] blueberry bby!!!!!

[101] isn’t it cute yamayama-kun????

[902] You’re making me blush.

[902] If I spontaneously combust because you’re cute, take care of Hishou.

[101] AHHHH UR SO CUTE

[101] TELL ME MY CONTACT NAME NOW!!!

[902] First, who owned this phone before I took it again?

[101] my old friend yukitaka izumi!!!!

[101] why???

[902] Friend?

[902] His contact for you was Captain Control / Shouyou.

[902] Friend?

[101] ahh

[101] tobio

[101] i

[101] we had a falling out before i went to karasuno

[101] since i made him join the team as the setter

[101] he called me captain control

[101] bc i would always 

[101] control?

[902] You don’t seem the controlling type.

[902] I think Yukitaka Izumi read the situation wrong.

[902] You probably were determined to play, making him think you were controlling.

[902] Don’t be sad. This isn’t his phone anymore.

[902] As long as I’m here.

[101] so poetic tobio!!!

[101] ur so nice to me ;u;

[902] Not true.

[902] If it makes you feel better, I changed it to something better.

[902] You don’t deserve to be Captain Control.

[902] Your contact is “tangerine shou-kun.”

[101] .

[101] TOBIOOOO

[101] THAT’S SO ADORABLE!!!!!

[101] OMG YES THAT MAKES ME FEEL SO MUCH BETTER

[101] TOBIO WE’RE FRUIT FRIENDS!!!!

[101] AHHHHH TOBI I’M SO HAPPY

[902] I’m glad.

[902] Now, eat your lunch.

[902] I need to continue walking.

[101] HMMPHHHHH

[101] NOT IF I CONTINUE WALKING FIRST!!!

[902] That makes no sense.

[101] THAT’S OKKKK

[101] I’LL WIN!!!

[902] Bring it on.

  
  
  


[101] tobiiiiiiii

[101] lets talk about what we’ll do when we see each other

[101] i think it’ll help us sleep

[101] and help us forget about zombies!!!

[902] Texting you always makes me forget about zombies.

[902] We already established I’ll cook for us.

[101] AHHHH SAME I LOVE TALKING TO U

[101] IT MAKES ME THINK OF SIMPLER TIMES WITHOUT ZOMBIES

[101] anyway yess!!!!!

[101] i’ll take care of hishou!!!!

[101] and u!!!!

[902] Likewise. Hishou is our cat, after all.

[902] I didn’t think Hishou would stick with me.

[902] Animals aren’t too fond of Kageyama Tobio.

[101] UHHH UNTRUE HISHOU LOVES U

[101] is it because u’ve become soft tobio ;)

[902] Perhaps. It’s your fault.

[902] Should we get another pet?

[101] OMG YESSSSSS

[101] MAYBE A DOG OR ANOTHER CAT!!!

[101] WE’LL BE LIKE A FAMILY!!!!

[101] the hinata-kageyama family!!!!

[902] I like Kageyama-Hinata better.

[902] We should get an apartment since there isn’t much of us.

[902] A house would be too easy to target.

[101] OMG YESSS

[101] AND WE CAN TAKE ANY APARTMENT

[101] WE CAN HOUSE HUNT

[101] APARTMENT HUNT TOBIO!!!!

[902] Yes. We can do that.

[902] We’ll easily be able to avoid zombies if we get a guard dog.

[902] It can help guard us and Hishou.

[101] OMG YESSSS!!!!!

[101] THAT’S SUCH A GOOD IDEA YAMAYAMA!!!!

[902] I know, Shouyou.

[902] We’ll be together for a while.

[902] For as long as we live in this apocalypse.

[101] yes!!!

[101] ur so right tobio!!!!

[101] as long as i’m here

[101] ur invincible!!!!!!!!!!!

[902] Heh.

[902] As long as I’m here, you’re invincible, too.

[902] Good night, Shouyou. We need our rest if we want to do all these things.

[101] teeheee!!!

[101] good night tobiooo!!!!!

[902] <3

[101] :DDDDDD!!!!

[101] <333333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, the doodle hinata drew kageyama is the doodle hinata from kageyama's imagination in season4 :))))
> 
> i was thinking about that one scene in the last episode of season 2 where hinata and kageyama gaze at miyagi from their school at night LIKE THAT SCENE IS SO DRAMATIC  
> anyway thanks for reading :))) let's hope everything goes well for these two!!!


	6. nurse shou-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama gets injured, and the two realize that the texts they share are the only ways they can help. Luckily, Hinata has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeee onto some texts
> 
> this one is a bit short i might update a lil later !!

[101] tobio!!

[101] good morninggggg!!!

[101] how’s hishou???

[101] and how are u???

[101] my blueeeberrryyy bby hehe

[902] Good morning, Shouyou.

[902] I’m kind of running out of cat food, but Hishou is fine.

[902] She doesn’t eat much.

[902] I don’t either.

[101] oi!!!!

[101] i get that we have to preserve food

[101] but remember to eat ok ;(

[902] I’m sorry if I worried you, Shou.

[902] I’m eating regularly, don’t worry.

[101] hehehe ok!!!!

[101] where r u staying now??

[902] Just random houses I manage to find.

[902] There’s been fewer zombies than usual.

[902] It’s quite concerning.

[101] DON’T JINX URSELF TOBIO!!!

[101] hey tobio

[902] Yes?

[902] Is something wrong?

[101] what if when we meet

[101] u don’t like me?

[902] You know that’s impossible.

[902] We’ve been texting for days.

[902] I practically know you like a friend right now.

[101] are u sure????

[902] Don’t let this affect you.

[902] I will like you no matter what.

[101] ok but!!!!

[101] what if i smell bad!!!!!!!

[902] We’ll both smell bad, dumbass.

[902] This is a zombie-fucking-apocalypse after all.

[101] UR ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!!!!

[902] I tend to be, Shouyou.

[902] And you tend to be wrong.

[101] i wasn’t wrong to text u tho!!!!

[902] That’s one right thing you did.

[101] i know!!!!!!

  
  
  
  


[902] Hey, Shouyou.

[902] [image attached]

[902] Do you know how to treat this?

[101] OHMYGOD TOBIO

[101] ARE YOU OK???? WHAT HAPPENED??

[101] TOBIO R U OK

[902] Jeez, king of panic, I’m fine.

[902] Tripped, but I’m fine.

[101] TOBIO

[101] i don’t know tobio

[101] do u have bandages?

[902] Hrn.

[902] Yes. Sort of.

[902] It’s more toilet paper.

[101] what happened?

[101] are u hurt anywhere else???

[101] tobi

[902] Ran into some zombies.

[902] I didn’t want Hishou to get hurt.

[902] Couldn’t grab my weapon in time.

[902] I might have more injuries, not sure.

[902] Just the one on my leg.

[902] Shouyou?

[902] Shou?

[902] Hello?

[902] Hinata Shouyou, you better not be ignoring me.

[101] i

[101] idk what to do tobio

[101] tobio i’m crying so much right now

[902] I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get hurt.

[902] I was kind of distracted.

[101] distracted?

[902] Yes. I was thinking…

[902] About how to approach you when we meet up.

[101] it’s my fault?

[902] Shouyou, never.

[902] It’s never your fault.

[101] tobio i’m sorry

[101] i’m sorry 

[101] i’m really sorry

[902] I told you it wasn’t your fault, dumbass.

[902] I told you that I was fine.

[902] Please don’t cry, Shou.

[101] u should get some rest

[101] i think that would be best for the both of us

[902] Okay, Shouyou. If that’s what you want.

[902] Good night.

[101] good night tobio

[101] be sure to treat that wound

[902] Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.

  
  


[902] Shouyou.

[902] I treated my wound, I should be fine.

[902] I’ll continue heading to Ibaraki in a bit, how are you?

  
  


[902] Shou?

  
  


[902] Hinata.

  
  


[902] Hinata Shouyou, stop fucking with me.

[101] u knew?

[902] I know you well enough, Shouyou.

[902] I told you I was fine, don’t blame yourself.

[902] Hishou is doing great, too.

[101] ooh

[101] that’s good

[101] very good

[902] Are you okay?

[101] would u scold me

[101] if i hypothetically told you

[101] that i almost got bit by a zombie

[902] Shouyou…

[902] Did you?

[902] Is that why you didn’t answer for a while?

[902] Is that why you wanted rest last night?

[101] :)

[101] i said hypothetically, u dummy

[101] tobio i’m not that dumb!!!!

[101] anyway i’m glad ur ok

[101] i was so worried i couldn’t function

[101] i couldn’t move bc i was so so scared

[101] i thought i killed you

[902] Get this in your thick mind, dumbass.

[902] Nothing will kill me before I get to you.

[902] I won’t die. I will see you.

[101] awfully brave aren’t we, yamayama-kun?

[101] i’m so happy ur ok

[101] i’m so happy

[902] This won’t kill me.

[902] You being sad however, will.

[902] Don’t ignore me next time.

[902] I want to be here for you.

[101] HNNGGG NOT FAIR!!!!

[101] i want to be here for you too tobio

[101] i want u to be ok

[101] and ik i’m so bad at it

[101] but i’ll try!!!!!

[902] Calm yourself, you aren’t so bad at being here for me.

[902] Don’t strain yourself.

[101] don’t be rudeeee!!!!

[101] u should rest tobio

[902] Eh? Why would I?

[101] u are hurt

[101] rest up tobi!!!

[101] [image attached]

[101] nurse shou-chan will take care of u

[902] Oh my god.

[902] Did you just draw yourself in a nurse outfit?

[101] do u not like it?? :(

[902] Shouyou.

[902] You’re amazing.

[902] Thank you.

[101] UWAHHHH

[101] i’m so glad ur ok

[101] not rest up yamayama-kun!!!!

[101] for hishou’s sake too!!!

[101] and also so i can win the competition!!!

[101] we r fruit friends after all

[101] we need to stick together

[902] You’re sprouting nonsense.

[101] i know!!!!!!

[101] good night again tobio!!!!!

[902] Good night, Shouyou. <3

[101] QUIT OVERUSING THE HEART!!!!!

[101] I TEACH U IT ONCE

[902] Heh.

[902] You're adorable, Shouyou.

[101] AHHH UR MAKING ME BLUSH

[101] SLEEP TOBIO

[101] MUAH

[101] <333333

[902] You should, too. See you tomorrow morning. <3

[101] YESS!!!!

[101 see u tomorrow <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh these two are so adorable that i feel bad for giving them the hurt :,))


	7. strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama get closer to each other, both physically and emotionally. And, they earn a visit from Hinata's favorite third years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // blood mention, minor character death mention, death, barf mention
> 
> this one ,,, ur in for a treat

[101] BAKAGEYAMA TOBIO!!!

[101] i think i made it out of kanagawa!!!

[101] i see nekoma!!!!!!

[101] tobiiiiiii

[902] Hm, already?

[902] I was sure your short legs wouldn’t be able to take you so far so quickly.

[101] don’t be rude tobi!!!!

[101] are u still in miyagi??

[902] Yes, I see Karasuno from where I am.

[902] Nekoma is in Tokyo, right?

[101] yes!!!!!! 

[101] i wanna see tokyo tower so bad!!!

[101] also r u resting

[902] Yes, I haven’t walked in a while now.

[902] I think I can make it Karasuno, I don’t want to worry you.

[902] I didn’t like how you blamed yourself for me getting hurt.

[902] It is never your fault, Shouyou.

[101] ahhh tobiooo u r too kind to me

[101] idk why

[101] aren’t i annoying?????

[902] You could never annoy me, Shou.

[902] Also, I am not kind. I’m rather rude.

[101] whateverrr tobio

[101] thanks for dealing with my bullshit!!!

[902] It’s no problem.

[902] You wanna see how Hishou is doing?

[101] yes!!!!!!!

[101] take a pic of ur hand while ur at it!!!!!!!

[902] [image attached]

[902] :)

[101] AHHHH AWEEEEE

[101] TOBIO ARE U PETTING HISHOUUUU???

[101] U ARE TOO CUTE!!!!!!

[902] You like it?

[902] I thought you wouldn’t. I’m glad you do.

[902] Very happy.

[101] OF COURSE TOBI!!!

[101] I’M GLAD UR HAPPY TOO

[101] AHHHH UR MAKING ME BLUSH

[101] U AND HISHOU WILL BE THE DEATH OF MEEEE

[902] At least I’ll kill you and stupid zombies won’t.

[902] Speaking of which, have you seen any?

[101] i’ve seen some!!!!

[101] BUTBUTBUT

[101] it’s like they don’t see me so it’s all good!!!

[101] i don’t wanna fight i hate fighting :((

[902] Good. I don’t like the idea of you doing something you don’t want to do.

[902] When we meet, I’ll defend you, okay?

[902] You don’t have to fight.

[101] OIII UR ACTING LIKE MY MOM!!!!!

[101] u don’t have to tho tobio!!

[101] we’ll have to defend each other!!!

[101] and once we get a guard dog we can all defend hishou!!!

[101] and u can make us all meat buns!!!!

[902] Good plan.

[902] The Hinata-Kageyama duo will be unstoppable.

[101] i thought u liked kageyama-hinata better!!!!

[902] Well.

[902] Saying it out loud, I like Hinata-Kageyama.

[101] KYAAAAA!!!!

[101] i like it toooo!!!!!

[101] well imma go walk to nekoma now!!!

[101] see u at lunch!!!

[902] I’ll start my way to Karasuno, then.

[902] See you at lunch, Shouyou.

[101] see u tobio!!!

  
  
  


[902] Shouyou.

[902] [image attached]

[902] Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi say hi.

[101] OHHH MY GOD

[101] DAICHI-SAN AND SUGAWARA-SAN???

[101] OMG TOBIOO!!!

[902] Yeah, they’re camping out at Karasuno’s gym.

[902] I explained to them our plan, and they were quite surprised their middle blocker got to reach someone like me.

[902] A setter for Aoba Johsai.

[902] They compared it to fate or whatever.

[101] AHHH OMG ARE U FRIENDS WITH THEM???

[101] TELL THEM I MISS THEM!!!!

[101] AND TELL THEM I SAID HIII!!!

[902] Will do.

[902] Do you want to talk to them? I’ll pass my phone.

[902] Sawamura-san is your captain, right?

[902] And Sugawara-san is your setter.

[902] I’m sure you miss them.

[101] OMG YES PLS!!!

[101] TOBIO UR THE BESTTTT!!!!!

[902] tobio?

[902] first name basis with kageyama-kun already, hm?

[101] AHHH SUGAAA-SAN

[902] the one and only!

[902] are you okay hinata?

[902] i feel so bad that asahi and daichi had to kick out the first and second years!

[101] i’m fine suga-san!!!!

[101] how r u and daichi-san??

[902] oh we’re good hinata!

[902] kageyama-kun brought a cat over, daichi loves him!

[902] he said you named it hishou?

[902] as in you two combined your names?

[101] yes!!!!!

[101] hishou is such a cute cat!!!!

[101] i love her!!!

[101] what do u think about her suga-san??

[902] i think she’s adorable!

[902] i also think it’s adorable how you and kageyama-kun got a cat!

[101] tobio found her!!!!

[101] we’re gonna get a guard dog too!!!

[101] we’ll be unstoppable!!!

[101] invincible!!!!

[902] you two are so cute!

[902] making plans together and all.

[902] i hope you two have it all worked out!

[101] thank u suga-san!!!

[101] what’s tobio doing??

[902] [image attached]

[902] kageyama-kun told me not to take a picture of his face if i were to send something to you!

[902] this is his back!

[101] is he

[101] hugging hishou???????

[101] OHMYGOD SUGA-SAN

[902] heehee!

[902] i’ll tell kageyama-kun you like the picture!

[101] UWAHHH HES ADORABLE

[101] TELL TOBIO I TOLD HIM THAT

[902] he’s extremely flustered!

[902] you two are so cute!

[902] miss you hinata!

[902] wanna talk to daichi now?

[101] ahh miss u too suga-san!!!

[101] yes pls!!!!

[902] Hello, Hinata.

[902] How have you been? Also your cat is very cute.

[101] hi daichi-san!!!!

[101] i’m fine!!!!!

[101] i’m sure hishou likes u a lot!!!

[902] I bet she does. Her name has a cute meaning.

[902] Flight? Or, to soar?

[902] You two are very cute.

[101] ahhh thank u daichi-san!!

[101] oh ye i didn’t get to ask suga-san but where’s asahi-senpai??

[902] Asahi went out to get materials.

[902] He probably won’t be back before Kageyama-kun leaves, so I can pass a message if you’d like.

[101] AHHHH REALLY!!!!!

[101] tell him i’ll become the ace next time we play volleyball!!!!!

[101] and that i miss the team!!!!

[902] Of course. I’ll catch you later, Hinata.

[902] You’re very lucky to have Kageyama-kun.

[902] He’s also very lucky to have you.

[101] seee u later daichi-san!!!!!

[101] and ik!!!!

[101] i’m so v v lucky to have tobio!!!

[902] Jeez, these two are in a relationship?

[101] OII WELCOME BACK TOBIO!!!

[101] WAIT THEY ARE??????

[902] Yes, they really kissed in front of Hishou’s poor eyes.

[101] AHH TOBII

[101] that’s ok they did that all the time when i played with karasuno!!!!

[902] And yet, you asked me if they were dating?

[101] well they never told the team!!!!!

[101] so i just assumed it was like a one or ten times thing!!!

[902] You’re insufferable, Shouyou.

[902] You liked the picture of me cuddling with Hishou?

[101] OMG YESSS!!!!!!

[101] ur so adorable!!!

[101] so is hishou but u tobio!!!

[101] cute bby!!!!

[902] Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san are laughing at me.

[902] I’m so flustered this is your fault.

[101] but u don’t hate it!!!!

[902] You’re right.

[902] It’s insufferable how I like it.

[902] But you know what, Shouyou?

[101] yeah?????

[101] owo

[902] I think that’s okay. That you keep making me flustered.

[902] I’m happier when I’m like this.

[902] So I think it’s okay.

[101] well u wanna know what i think???

[902] Yes. Are you embarrassed you make me feel like this?

[101] not at all!!!

[101] i think it’s ok too tobio!!

[101] i feel the same way!!!!

[101] and i want u to know that

[101] it makes me happier too

[101] :)

[902] I’m glad.

[902] Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san are bullying me because I keep smiling.

[902] They say it’s creepy.

[101] i’m sure ur smile isn’t that intimidating!!!

[101] have u seen oikawa tooru??

[101] and ushiwaka!!!

[101] that shit is scary!!!!!!!!!

[101] but urs is probably cute

[101] don’t listen to suga-san and daichi-san!!!

[902] Hm.

[902] I’ll take your word for it.

[902] What are you having for lunch?

[101] ah!!!!

[101] more ramen!!!!

[101] i made it to nekoma!!

[902] Oh? You’re safe from harm then, yes?

[101] yes!!!!

[101] u are too!!!!

[101] ur with my amazing captain and setter!!!

[902] Indeed. I’m glad to meet some of your team.

[902] I’m glad you won’t have to meet any of mine.

[902] Iwaizumi-san is fine, but Oikawa…

[902] He’s unpredictable and I don’t know how he’ll react around you.

[101] oikawa sounds so scary!!!!

[101] what r u having for lunchh??

[902] Sawamura-san gave me some ingredients for meat buns, so once we meet I’ll make you some.

[902] He also gave me some cat food for Hishou.

[902] I’m eating some cereal. Sugawara-san gave me precious milk.

[902] I miss milk.

[101] UWAHHHH YAY MEAT BUNS FROM TOBIOO!!!

[101] SUGA-SAN AND DAICHI-SAN ARE SO NICE!!!!!

[101] u having fun with ur milk???

[902] Yes. I love milk.

[902] And Hishou.

[101] and me ;(((((((

[902] Yes. And you, Shouyou.

[101] YAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!

[101] :DDDDD!!!!

  
  
  


[902] [image attached]

[902] Azumane Asahi says hi.

[101] AHHHHH ASAHI-SENPAIIIIII!!!

[101] tell him i said hi and i miss him and the team!!!!!

[902] I did. He’s very happy to see you’re okay.

[101] i thought suga-san said you weren’t going to be staying long enough to see asahi-senpai!!

[902] I decided to stay here longer.

[902] Hishou enjoys Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san.

[902] She seems hungry for attention.

[902] Such a pushy cat.

[101] but u love her!!!!

[902] I do.

  
  
  


[101] tobio

[101] tobiooooo

[101] tobio!

[101] tobio ik its late but pls

[101] tobio

[902] What’s wrong?

[101] did i wake u ;(

[101] sorry!!!

[902] No, no. I was feeding Hishou.

[902] What’s up, Shouyou?

[101] u know how i’m in nekoma???

[101] well

[101] i went to the classrooms to check for materials

[902] As anyone should. I did that with Aoba Johsai.

[902] Your team probably did the same with Karasuno.

[101] tobiooooo

[101] i’m gonna throw up

[902] Are you hurt?

[902] Shouyou, are you okay?

[101] i found

[101] tw // dead body (mentioned)

[101] i uh

[101] i found a dead body

[101] of

[101] of haiba lev

[902] Dead… body?

[902] As in not a zombie?

[902] Shouyou…

[101] tobio

[101] he was one my close friends

[101] tobio i wann

[101] i gonna throw up

[902] Shouyou.

[902] I need you to breathe.

[902] Don’t worry, I’m here with you.

[902] Haiba Lev probably won’t turn into a zombie, most likely.

[902] So I need you to calm down and not throw up.

[902] I know you’re super strong, Shouyou.

[902] So listen to me, okay?

[101] ok

[101] ok tobio!!!!

[101] ok ok ok!

[101] i think 

[101] i think i’m ok

[101] i won’t throw up but

[101] it was so gross

[101] there was so much blood tobio

[101] i don’t wanna see u like that tobio

[101] i don’t wanna see u dead tobio

[902] Shh, I’m glad you won’t throw up.

[902] It won’t end like that for us, Shouyou.

[902] I’ll defend you to the death but I promise you Shouyou, I will never ever let you see a sight like that then.

[902] I’m not good at keeping promises.

[902] But I will keep this one.

[101] thank u tobio

[101] i promise u the same thing

[101] tobio

[101] i hate blood tobio

[902] Me too, Shouyou.

[902] You’ll be okay.

[902] You’re strong.

[101] goshhhh

[101] i’m sorry to burden u with this

[902] You aren’t burdening me with this.

[902] You’re adorable and I want you to be happy.

[902] So don’t think about the dead body.

[902] [image attached]

[902] Sugawara-san took this picture and told me to send it to you if you felt sad.

[101] is that

[101] OMG TOBIO

[101] I’M GONNA CRY UR SO SWEETTTT

[902] Eh? Did I do something wrong?

[902] Does it not make you happy?

[101] NOO TOBIOOO

[101] no it makes me so happy

[101] god tobio that makes me so happy

[902] Yeah?

[902] I guess Sugawara-san was right.

[902] I didn’t think you’d like me making a heart with my hands around Hishou.

[902] Are you happy?

[101] tobio

[101] u always make me happy!!!

[101] always tobio

[101] i’m super happy

[101] thank u for distracting me

[101] thank u so much tobio

[101] tobio idk how to repay u

[101] u make me so happy in this sad apocalypse

[902] Don’t think of repaying me.

[902] You make me so happy too, Shouyou. I think that’s enough.

[902] You’re basically the light of my life at this point.

[902] It can’t get any cheesier than this, Shouyou.

[902] I’m so happy with you, so know that everything will be okay.

[101] hah

[101] ur right!!!!!!!!!!

[101] gosh we’re so cheesy

[101] imma go appreciate the pic of u with hishou brbbrbrbrbrbrb

[902] Take as much time as you need.

[902] I’ll be waiting.

  
  
  


[101] tobiooooo!!!!!

[101] thank u for last night!!!

[101] [image attached]

[101] i hope u enjoy this!!!!!

[902] Good morning, Shouyou.

[902] Your hands are so small?

[902] But they’re nice. I’m saving that.

[101] EHEHEHHE THANK U TOBIO!!!

[101] u like the heart i made with my handsss ;)))

[902] Yes. It’s adorable.

[902] Your first encounter with a dead body didn’t go too bad.

[902] I’m glad you didn’t throw up or scream. You acted so well, Shouyou.

[101] ahhh really???

[101] thank u!!!!

[101] i don’t wanna see anymore

[101] i feel like i actually will throw up when i see another one

[101] but thank u for being there for me!!!

[101] u helped so much!!!!!

[902] Of course, dumbass. I told you, you make me happy.

[902] I want you to be happy.

[101] YEAHHH!!!!

[101] i want u to be happy too!!!!

[902] Of course.

[902] You’re invincible.

[101] as long as i’m here!

[902] Exactly, Shouyou.

[902] We’ll be each other’s strength, yeah?

[101] yes tobio!!!!

[101] always!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they'll be ok they're invincible after all :)
> 
> i swear these two will be the death of me ahhh kagehina ftwwww  
> ALSO SORRY FOR WHAT I DID TO LEV OH GOD
> 
> see yall next chapter :,))


	8. late night confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata has a nightmare and something to confess to Kageyama (and Kageyama tries his best to comfort Hinata).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been going through constant kagehina brainrot today wowow
> 
> oh wait this chap is kinda embarrassing

[101] tobi?

[101] hey

[101] i’m kind of scared tobio

[101] i took a nap!!!

[101] but i think i had a nightmare

[101] tobio

[101] you were dead

[101] oh my god

[101] tobio i

[101] TOBIO

[101] KAGEYAMA TOBIO

[101] TOBIO PLEASE

[101] NONONONONO

[101] NO

[101] TOBIO

[101] otbio 

[902] Hinata Shouyou.

[902] Calm yourself. I’m right here.

[902] I’m sorry for not responding earlier, I was slowly making my way out of Miyagi.

[902] I’m right here, okay?

[902] I won’t die.

[902] I won’t let you see me like that.

[101] tobio

[101] oh thank the volleyball gods

[101] i thought maybe

[101] maybe it came true

[101] oh my god tobio

[902] I’m right here.

[902] I wish I could hug you right now.

[902] I’m here, Shouyou. Always.

[101] tobiii

[101] i trust you

[101] thank u

[902] Of course.

[902] I’m right here, so don’t panic.

[902] [image attached]

[902] Hishou is here for you, too.

[101] awwweee!!

[101] u really like taking pics of hishou huh???

[101] i didn’t know u had a soft spot yamayama-kun!!!!

[902] For you and Hishou, I do.

[902] You feeling better?

[101] tobiooo

[101] u know how i feel

[101] don’t make me embarrassed and tell u again!!!

[101] it’ll ruin the moment!!!

[902] You’re insufferable.

[902] Tell me, Shouyou.

[101] uwahhh kageyama!!!!

[101] kya

[101] i’m

[101] i’m always feeling better when i start texting u

[101] o///o

[101] UUUWAHHH TOBIOOO

[902] Heh, you’re adorable.

[902] I’m glad.

[902] You know, Shouyou?

[101] yeah????

[101] what owo

[902] I think I might be in

[902] Never mind.

[101] EHHHH

[101] TOBIOOOOO ;-;

[902] Shut up, dumbass!

[902] I said never mind.

[902] Anyway, want me to teach you how to make meat buns?

[101] eh???

[101] u said u would cook them for me!!!

[101] i don’t need to know!!!

[902] It’ll take your mind off of things.

[902] Plus, you can make me some, too. Once we meet up.

[101] OMG

[101] I WANNA MAKE U SOME TOBIOOOO!!!

[101] UR SO SMART YES TEACH ME

[101] KAGEYAMA-SENSEI!!!!

[902] Dumbass.

[902] Let me write it down so I don’t accidentally miss anything.

[101] why would u???

[902] I get distracted when I talk to you.

[902] Not gonna risk your dumbass missing a step and getting cornered by zombies.

[902] Because you decided to blow up something.

[101] OII!!!!

[101] I’M NOT THAT BAD AT COOKING!!!!

[101] i mean i mostly made instant noodles with my sister

[101] but that’s besides the point!!!!

[101] lemme learn how to be a housespouse!!!!

[902] I’d rather be your spouse.

[101] KYAAAAAA

[101] CUTEEEE

[101] I IMAGINE U BLUSHING RN YAMAYAMA-KUN

[101] U ARE ADORABLEEE

[902] Dumbass, shut up!

[902] Do you wanna learn about meat buns or not?

[101] uwahh ur no fun tobio ;(

[101] show me them buns!!!!

[902] Mine or…?

[101] TOBIO UR SO WEIRD TODAY

[101] I LOVE IT

[902] And you’re so insufferable today.

[902] I love it.

[101] UWAHHHH

[101] that’s how u make my heart go

[902] Uwah?

[902] Oh. A stupid sound effect.

[101] OIIII SHUT UP

[101] UR BULLYING ME KAGEYAMA-SENSEI ;((

[902] Glad you realize it.

[902] Now, ready to learn how to make meat buns?

[101] YESSS TOBIO!!!!!

  
  
  


[101] i’m kinda scared to go to sleep?

[902] I think I have an idea.

[902] I wrote… er, a poem

[902] For you. It’s more of a sonnet in a way.

[902] With the ABAB CDCD EFEF GG pattern.

[902] I want to write a song for you.

[902] And send you a voicemail of me singing it.

[902] To help you sleep.

[101] tobio

[101] ur too kind!!!!

[101] i’m gonna cry that’s too sweet tobiooo!!! :,)))

[902] Hey, how about you do the same thing?

[902] Write a song.

[902] One that only we can share.

[101] OMG GOOD IDEA TOBIO!!!

[101] I’M GONNA DO THAT!!!

[101] can u send me the poem???

[101] bc i wanna read it

[101] i wann hear u sing it but

[101] i wanna read it!!!!

[902] Yes. I was planning on sending it to you before I sang it to you.

[902] Send me yours tomorrow, okay?

[101] YAYYY!!!!

[101] I WILL TOBIO!!!

[101] SEND ME URS NOW!!!!!

[101] and thank u

[101] for everything!!!

[902] It’s no problem, dumbass Shouyou.

[902] Read this when you have trouble sleeping.

[902] Until I can sing it for you. Okay?

[101] yes!!!

[101] i will tobio!!!!!

[101] u do the same with what i’ll send u tmr morning!!!!

[101] OK NOW TELL ME I’M SO GIDDY!!!!

[902] With the beating of my heart,

You’ve done more than light a spark.

Even when we’re far apart,

You’re like a light in the dark.

You’re much brighter than the sun,

Shining brighter than I ever had,

You’re the reason I have fun,

Even when I’m sad.

I feel like taking flight,

When I’m around you,

To the sun, so bright

I flew.

We’re both very convincible.

As long as I'm here, you’re invincible.

[101] tobio…

[101] TOBIO THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL OMGGG

[101] I DIDN’T KNOW U WERE??? THAT GOOD AT WRITING

[101] GODDD DAMNNN

[902] Dumbass.

[902] I’m just expressing how I feel. It shouldn’t be too hard.

[902] I know you’re probably good at writing, too.

[101] ahh tobiooo

[101] my heart is MELTING UR SO

[101] SWEET

[101] AND KIND

[101] I’M SO GLAD I MET YOU

[101 OWO

[101] !!!!!!

[902] Calm yourself.

[902] I’m glad you like it, Shouyou.

[902] Now get some rest.

[902] You have a competition to win and a poem to write.

[101] of course tobio!!!!!

[101] thank u so much

[101] i think i might be in love with u!!!

[902] What.

[101] good night tobio!!!!!

[902] DUMBASS YOU CAN’T JUST

[902] DO THAT

[101] and i did

[101] tell me how u feel about it tmr tobio

[101] when i finish your poem ok???

[101] i’ll be waiting :)

[902] If you wish.

[902] I won’t back down. I will tell you my answer tomorrow. I'm sure you know what it is already, though.

[902] Good night, Shouyou.

[902] <3

[101] good night tobio!!!!! <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick chapter!!! more on these two later today ;)
> 
> yes i wrote kageyama's song for hinata!!! it was super hard ok!!!!!


	9. miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama get closer to Ibaraki, with the risk of zombies increasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two will be the death of me ok they're adorable

[902] Good morning, Shouyou.

[902] I didn’t have to think about it much because I already knew my answer.

[902] I’m in love with your dumb ass.

[101] good morning tobio!!!!

[101] are u saying that to mock mee ;((

[101] it was emotional moment ok!!!

[101] pls forget about it omgomg i’m embarrassed!!

[902] Shouyou.

[902] I won’t forget what you told me.

[902] I’m in love with you.

[902] Would I write you a poem if I didn’t love you?

[101] tobio…

[101] TOBIO 

[101] TOBIO LOVES ME!!!

[902] Yes.

[902] Can you… er, say it back?

[902] I just…

[902] It doesn’t feel real. I want you to tell me again.

[101] of course tobio!!!!

[101] i love you!!

[101] more than anything in this sad universe!!!

[101] i love you so much, kageyama tobio!

[902] I love you so much, too, Hinata Shouyou.

[902] We’re unbelievably corny.

[101] and that’s ok!!!!

[101] because we love each other!!!

[902] You’re right.

[902] And very adorable.

[101] AWEEEEE!!!

[101] UR ADORABLE TOO TOBIO!!!

[101] wanna read my poem now??

[101] i think i did good!!!!

[902] Oh, you’re done?

[902] I thought you would take longer.

[101] oi bakageyama!!!

[101] u told me to send it to u todayy so i wrote it!!

[101] it isn’t as good as urs i hope u don’t hate it ;((

[902] Why would I hate it?

[902] You’re insufferable.

[902] Tell me your poem, Shouyou. I love you and your words won’t change anything.

[902] Well, I’ll probably be super flustered and happy. That’s one thing that will change.

[101] ahh ok tobio!!!!

[101] i worked rlly hard on this!!!!

[101] it’s super hard to follow the abab cdcd efef gg pattern

[101] but i got it!!!!!

[902] I’m glad.

[902] You’re cute.

[101] AHHH TOBIOO

[101] OK OK WAIT LEMME TYPE OK O////O

[101] much like meat buns u make me happy,

with every word u say!!!

and sure ur sometimes snappy,

but with u my skies are never grey!!

we’ll fly together,

until the end is near,

through the worst of weather,

as long as ur with me, i’ll never fear!!!

we’ll fly like crows

until the end!!

then, time froze

and i realized how much i loved you, my dear friend!!

send your love to me in the form of a toss,

i’ll hit every single one, even if I have to run across!!!

[902] Hinata Shouyou…

[902] You’re adorable.

[902] I’m smiling so much, Shouyou.

[902] I love you.

[101] UWAHHH TOBIOOO O///O

[101] THANK YOUUU!!!!

[101] ILY TOBIO!!!!

[101] wait omg does this make us

[101] boyfriends?????

[902] Yes.

[902] If, you’ll have me, that it.

[101] OMG YES TOBIO YESSSS

[101] BE MY BOYFRIEND!!!!

[902] Then, be mine.

[902] Once we meet, let’s go on a date.

[101] OMG YESSSSS

[101] with no distractions!!!

[101] we could travel back to miyagi 

[101] and let hishou get watched by asahi-senpai, daichi-san, and suga-san!!!

[101] then we can go on a date!!!!

[101] kinda scared of zombies thooo

[902] Tch, I’ll kill those zombies.

[902] When we go on dates I’ll make sure there isn’t any distractions.

[902] Oh, that reminds me.

[902] I’m out of Miyagi.

[101] KYAAA!!!

[101] I MADE IT OUT OF NEKOMA!!!

[101] TOBIO WE’RE GETTING CLOSE!!!!

[101] I’M SO EXCITED!!!

[902] Me too, Shouyou.

[902] I love you.

[101] i love you tooooo!!!!!!!

  
  
  


[101] TOBIOOO LOOK WHAT I FOUND!

[101] [image attached]

[902] Is that…

[902] An Aoba Johsai volleyball team windbreaker?

[101] YESSS!!!

[101] I CAN’T BELIEVE I FOUND IT!!!

[101] I DON’T HAVE MY KARASUNO ONE!!!!

[902] Weird, wonder how it got there.

[902] Are you going to wear it?

[101] do u not want me to???

[902] No. Wear it. I bet you’ll look adorable.

[101] AWEEE TOBIOOO!!!

[101] ok!!!!

[101] oh yeah weird question but

[101] what r u wearing??

[902] Hinata Shouyou...

[101] OIII TOBIO DON’T BE RUDE!!!!

[101] DON’T BE LIKE THAT!!!

[101] i just wanna imagine u!!!

[101] i wanna imagine what u look like!!!

[101] because

[101] i wanna draw us together!!!

[902] You’re adorable.

[902] I’m wearing a white t-shirt with jeans.

[902] I’m also wearing a flannel.

[902] Um, besides the Aoba Johsai windbreaker, what are you wearing?

[101] kageyama tobio!!!

[902] Don’t mock me, dumbass!

[101] hehehe ur cute!!!!

[101] besides the seijoh windbreaker

[101] i have a black t-shirt that says karasuno high school!!

[101] i have sweatpants on tooo

[101] oi i just realized ur dressed as an eboy

[902] Oi, dumbass!

[902] I am not!

[101] uh yeah!!!

[101] ur so cool yamayama-kun!!!

[902] Shut up!

[902] Gosh, you’re insufferable.

[101] but u love me ;)))!!!!

[902] I do.

[902] And you love me too.

[101] YASSSS!!!!

  
  
  


[101] kageyama tobio!

[101] you make my heart go uwahhh

[101] UWAHH!!!!

[101] AND SOMETIMES IT GOES DOKI DOKI

[101] AND WOOOOOOSH

[902] Glad to hear it.

[902] You wanna know what you make my heart do?

[101] YES YES YES!!!

[902] Kya.

[101] AWEEEE

[101] U ARE SO CUTE!!!!!

[101] TOBIO I’M SO EXCITED TO SEE YOU

[902] Likewise.

[902] We get closer every time we take a step.

[902] Let’s continue walking, yeah?

[101] YESS OK TOBIO!!!!

[101] i love u!!!

[902] I love you, too.

  
  
  


[101] TOBIOOOO

[101] MY BELOVED BOYFRIEND!!!

[902] Hello, Shouyou.

[902] The love of my life.

[902] How are you?

[101] u act like we didn’t talk for hours!!!!

[902] We kind of didn’t talk for a while.

[902] It’s been boring without your texts.

[902] Hishou and I are probably in Fukushima?

[101] WHATTT

[101] UR SO CLOSE TO IBARAKI!!!

[101] NOT FAIRIIRIRIRIR

[902] Your small legs are slow.

[902] Still in Tokyo?

[101] well yes!!!!!

[101] i’ve been camping out in a house for a while

[101] bc zombies

[101] there is a lot!!!!!

[902] Ah, the city overrun my zombies.

[902] You’ll be fine.

[902] Yeah?

[101] yes tobio!!!!

[101] i’ve just been camping out for a while bc i don’t wanna risk anything!!!

[101] where r u staying??

[902] Found another store.

[902] I find it remarkable how we still have cell service after they cut out the electricity.

[101] it’s a miracle, tobiooo!!!

[101] much like us!!!

[902] You’re right.

[902] You’re my miracle, Shouyou.

[101] ur so cheesy!!!

[902] And you love it.

[101] not as much as i love u!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one thing i'll say before next chapter: don't forget about the summary of this story :)
> 
> see y'all next chapter!!!


	10. hinata shouyou's king of the court, kageyama tobio's ultimate decoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In volleyball, Kageyama Tobio was known as "King of the Court." Now, he was just Kageyama Tobio: Hinata Shouyou's boyfriend. Kageyama thinks he's fine with that, knowing that his old nickname's meaning will be left in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking of the recrowning scene

[101] tobio!!!

[101] can i ask u something??

[902] Already did.

[101] HEYY DON’T BE RUDE!!!!

[101] but since we’re dating

[101] i think i wanna know more!!!

[101] on your court nickname

[101] I MEAN IT’S OK IF U DON’T WANNA SAY

[101] AH I DON’T WANT YOU TO FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE

[101] AH TOBIOOO

[902] Calm down, dumbass.

[902] I’ve sort of gotten over it after meeting you.

[902] And with this apocalypse, I have no one to call me that.

[902] You want to know what about it, exactly?

[101] AHHHH

[101] ACTUALLY???

[902] Yes.

[902] I think you should know, anyway.

[902] Even if it makes me seem like a jerk.

[101] tobio

[101] u may seem like a jerk to others

[101] but as my boyfriend!!!

[101] ur anything but that!!!

[101] so don’t worry!!

[101] i’ll love u regardless :))

[902] I…

[902] I wasn’t expecting that. Thanks, Shouyou.

[902] For making this easier on me, I suppose.

[101] of course!!!

[101] i don’t want u to feel uncomfortable ahh :,0

[902] It’s fine. I told you, I’ve sort of gotten over it.

[902] What do you want to know?

[101] pls tell me the whole story!!!

[101] i want to understand

[101] and make u understand that i’m here for u!!

[101] if this nickname still bothers u!!

[101] owo!!!!

[101] <3333

[902] You’re incredibly sweet, Shouyou.

[902] Anyway, “King of the Court” wasn’t what you thought it meant.

[101] eh??

[101] it had a different meaning???

[101] it doesn’t mean that u rule the court???

[902] Kind of.

[902] It implied that I did rule the court, but not in a good way.

[902] It was my team’s way of saying, “Kageyama Tobio rules the court, yelling at us for doing things wrong, disrespecting our skills, and forgetting that we’re all human.”

[902] I… I never stopped yelling at my team for not hitting my tosses, for being slow, for doing anything wrong.

[902] There was something in me saying, “They will never respect you. You’ve gone too far.”

[902] Even in Aoba Johsai, I was known as the king.

[902] Even as a setter who hardly played, my team always implied that I was the king.

[902] And I absolutely hated it.

[902] Because I never meant to do any of those things.

[902] I never meant to gain such a nickname.

[101] tobio…

[101] no

[101] ur not jerk!!!

[101] ur mind was being mean

[101] and so was ur team!!

[101] they had no right to tell u such a thing and call u a king

[101] and for what??

[101] for trying to help ur team improve??

[101] sure the way u said it was probably poorly said

[101] but that doesn’t give anyone the excuse for calling u something with a horrible intention behind it!!!!

[101] u don’t deserve that!!!

[902] You… You think so?

[902] I kind of deserved it…

[101] no one deserves that!!

[101] especially when all you want to do is play

[101] especially when all you want to do is win

[101] especially when all you want to do is gain respect

[902] I…

[902] Shouyou…

[902] Thank you. Thank you so much.

[902] I never really improved, so I was a bit of a hypocrite.

[902] But your words, they mean a lot.

[902] Thank you.

[101] it’s no problem tobi!!!

[101] just know that that stupid nickname

[101] i will give it a different meaning!!!

[902] A different meaning?

[101] yes tobio!!!

[101] king of the court will no longer mean u control the court

[101] it will have a different meaning!

[101] kageyama tobio: king of the court

[101] the best setter in all of miyagi prefecture!!!

[101] the one who rules the court with skill, the prodigy!!

[101] kageyama tobio: my boyfriend!!

[101] being king of the court means u are all of those things!!

[902] Best setter? I wouldn’t say that.

[101] u wouldn’t be called king of the court if u weren’t skilled

[101] ur amazing tobio don’t ever forget that!!

[902] That means a lot, Shouyou.

[902] If I’m completely honest, I’m blushing so much I can’t even move.

[902] You’re so sweet.

[902] :)

[101] ur so cute tobio!!!

[101] its ok if u never get used to being called the king

[101] but know that it will have a different meaning

[101] now that i’m here!!

[902] Jeez, Shouyou, where have you been all my life?

[902] I wish we could’ve met sooner.

[902] I want to hold you in my arms.

[902] As a thank you for being here for me.

[902] And for giving me a different meaning for “King of the Court.”

[101] :DDDDDD!!!!!!

[101] i want to cuddle!!!

[101] OMG TOBIO WHEN WE MEET LETS CUDDLE!!

[101] TOBIO I’M SO EXCITED TO SEE U

[101] TOBIO I WANT TO KISS U!!!!!

[902] You have no shame, huh, dumbass?

[902] Don’t worry, when we meet, I’ll give you a lot of kisses.

[902] You’d like that, huh?

[101] yes!!!

[101] omg tobio u’ll get a lot of kisses and hugs too!!!!

[101] i’m so excited!!!!

[101] i love u tobio!!!

[902] I love you too, Shouyou. Always.

  
  
  


[101] how will we kiss???

[902] What?

[902] Oh, you’re unbelievably short.

[101] oi!!!!

[101] don’t be rude tobiooooo!!!!

[101] ur just too tall!!

[101] i’ll have u know that i am the average height of a man!!

[902] Yeah, a man that’s the size of an elementary school student.

[902] There’s a solution, no?

[902] You have a way of dealing with your height, right?

[101] OOOOHHHH

[101] OH WOAHHH

[101] omg u right!!!!!!!!

[101] OMG I CAN JUMP TOBI!!!

[902] Exactly.

[902] You can always just jump, or I’ll bend down to kiss you.

[902] Oh, and we cannot do these things around Hishou.

[902] Except hug, of course.

[101] EHHH

[101] WHYYY ;((

[902] Hishou is a BABY.

[902] She does not need to see it.

[101] UGHHH I HATE THAT UR NOT WRONG

[101] UGGHGHHHHHHHHH

[902] :)

  
  
  


[902] Shouyou, what’s your favorite food?

[902] I know it can’t be just meat buns.

[101] oh!!!

[101] tomago kake gohan!!!

[902] Hm.

[902] I’ve made that once or twice.

[902] I’ll make it for you once we’re both in Ibaraki.

[101] AHHHH YAAAAAAY

[101] HBU TOBIO

[902] Hm, I’d say pork curry. With an egg.

[101] UWAHHH

[101] CURRY IS SO EASY TO MAKE!!

[101] OMG TOBIO LET’S MAKE EACH OTHER’S FAVORITE FOOD!!!

[101] tobiooo let’s do that pls!!!!

[902] Yes, let’s do it.

[902] I can’t wait to eat your horrible cooking.

[101] oi!!!!

[101] don’t be rude yamayama-kun!!!!

[902] I bet it isn’t that bad.

[902] Though, if all you can make is instant noodles, I don’t have high hopes.

[902] You’ll know I’ll love whatever you give me, though, right?

[101] of course!!!!

[101] bc ur so sweet!!!

[101] the sweetest boyfriend!!!

[902] no u

[101] EHHHH???

[101] DON’T NO U ME KAGEYAMA TOBIO!!

[101] i’m super flattered tho thank uuuu

[902] You’re literal sunshine, how can you not be the sweetest?

[101] UR MAKING ME BLUUUUSH!!!

[101] o//////o!!!!

[902] :)

  
  
  


[101] yama

[101] yaaaaaamaaaaaaa

[101] yama

[101] tobi

[101] tobioo

[101] tobio

[101] yama

[101] yamayama-kun

[101] tobio

[902] Why are you spamming so late at night?

[902] You do realize it’s 2 am, right??

[101] no

[101] tobio there’s so much zombies!!

[902] What?

[902] Where are you, are you still in Tokyo?

[101] yes!!!

[101] it’s super hard to move around

[101] and they’re getting so loud i think they’re close to me

[101] tobio i don’t want to get bitten

[101] tobio 

[101] not until i see u

[902] Dumbass, you’ll live to see me.

[902] You’re strong, aren’t you?

[902] You’re Karasuno’s ultimate decoy.

[902] Trick them.

[101] !!!!

[101] ur so smart!!!

[101] i’m so glad ur my boyfriend!!!!!

[902] Me too.

[902] Without me, you’d die, and I wouldn’t be able to meet you.

[902] You got this, Shouyou.

[902] Survive.

[101] yes!!!

[101] ok yes ur right

[101] i have a plan

[902] Tell me.

[101] to give me a way to get out of the house i’m in

[101] i’ll make my gun go off

[101] the zombies will try to break in and i’ll go to the second floor

[101] i’ll jump out of the window either to the floor!!

[101] or to the roof of another house

[101] ANDDDD i’ll make fake gun shots go off

[101] and run in the opposite direction of where i made the gun go off!!!

[101] until i reach ibaraki!!

[902] That is the most reckless thing I’ve ever read.

[902] Yet, somehow, it gives me hope.

[902] You are a decoy, after all. I believe in you.

[902] Make it to Ibaraki, I don’t care if you win.

[902] Escape the zombies, and don’t you dare get hurt.

[101] u have my word tobio!!!

[101] i’ll make it before u and i’ll be safe!!!

[101] i’ll see u, king of the court!!

[101] it’s time to execute my plan!!!

[902] Yeah, see you when you’re safe.

[902] Only text me when you’re safe.

[902] I love you, Shouyou.

[101] i love u too, tobio!!!!

[101] <33!!!

[902] <3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh when will i give these two a break? never
> 
> see y'all next chap :)


	11. not our goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is still running from zombies, and Kageyama realizes Tokyo is more dangerous than what Hinata first made it out to be. They discuss their future as the danger lingers on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter kinda hurt me to write oops
> 
> tw // blood mention

[101] tobio!!

[101] i wanna play volleyball so bad ;((

[902] Are you safe?

[902] Did you get hurt?

[902] Are you okay?

[902] Did you encounter any zombies?

[101] WOAHHHH

[101] TOBI ITS 3 IN THE MORNING

[101] U NEED TO SLEEP

[101] and chill!!!!!

[101] i am ok!!!

[902] I can’t fucking sleep when you’re in danger and I can’t do anything.

[902] I’m not going to sleep until I know you’re safe.

[902] Are you safe, Shou?

[101] er i’m not sure??

[101] i got away from some but there is so many that idk if i can

[101] make a run for ibaraki!!!

[902] There’s no escaping this, you are in Tokyo after all.

[902] There’s so many people there.

[902] I’m sorry I can’t do any more to help, Shouyou.

[902] I feel so helpless.

[101] no!!

[101] tobio no!!

[101] ur doing so much by texting me 

[101] don’t feel that way!!

[101] and u should sleep tobio

[101] u really should

[101] can’t meet up if you die from exhaustion!

[902] Dumbass. You aren’t even hurt and you make me want to cry.

[902] I know I’m helping by being here, but I can’t do more and it’s making me sad.

[101] tobio :((

[101] it’s ok tobi!!

[101] you’re doing all u can and i am so happy ur here

[101] i’ll make it to u tobio

[101] so sleep

[902] I don’t want to leave you.

[902] I don’t want this to be our goodbye.

[902] I won’t sleep until I know you’re safe, Shouyou.

[101] tobio

[101] sleep

[101] i’ll be there when u wake up tobio

[101] i’ll be there to say good morning

[101] this won’t be a goodbye!!

[101] so please rest tobio

[101] so i can see u tomorrow

[902] Is it…

[902] Is it okay to admit that I’m scared?

[902] I’m really scared that I’ll wake up and you won’t respond.

[101] it’s always ok to admit ur feelings!!!!!

[101] but know i’ll be there when u wake up tobio

[101] wherever i am i’ll be here

[101] so sleep tobio

[101] rest!!!

[902] I don’t want to make this a promise.

[902] They’re meant to be broken, or, that’s how I see it.

[902] I just want to see you and hug you. And kiss you.

[902] So I’ll trust you, Shouyou.

[902] Don’t you dare do something reckless.

[902] I love you, Shouyou.

[902] With all my heart.

[101] i love u too tobio!!!

[101] so so sososososo much!!!!!

  
  
  


[902] Good afternoon, Shouyou.

[902] I overslept, I’m sorry.

[902] I’m sorry I’m impatient but…

[902] Get your dumbass over here before I go over to Tokyo and kill you.

[902] Please, Shouyou.

[101] i told u i’d be here!!!!

[101] jeez ur so impatient!!

[902] Shut up.

[902] Gosh, I slept for a while but I was scared.

[902] Are you okay? What took you a long time to respond?

[101] i’ll have u know that i’m still running away from zombies!!!

[101] tokyo is large tobio!!!

[101] L A R G E!!!!

[902] Tokyo is… that bad?

[902] Would Ibaraki be safe, then?

[101] most likely!!!!

[101] there’s just so much zombiessss

[101] i haven’t encountered a single human being!!!

[101] except lev in nekoma

[101] but u saw daichi-san, suga-san, and asahi-senpai!!!

[101] NOT FAIR!!!!

[902] You’re surrounded by zombies, yet you’re upset about how you haven’t seen a human?

[902] You’re insufferable.

[902] Dumbass Shouyou.

[101] hey don’t be rude!!!

[101] i’m trying to follow my plan but its haaarddd!!!

[101] i’m always forced to stop!!

[101] then crowds of zombies come!!!

[902] Right.

[902] Are you almost out of Tokyo?

[902] Are you close to Ibaraki?

[902] Oh, I forgot to say, but I made it out of Fukushima.

[902] I’m in Tochigi, one prefecture away from Ibaraki.

[101] OMG YAAAY U SO CLOSE!!!

[101] i’m sure i’m almost out of tokyo

[101] i have to be

[101] i have to make it!!!

[101] omg some zombies are gone

[101] tobio i have to do this now!!!

[902] Don’t make me wait.

[902] Be safe, and don’t get hurt.

[902] Not when we’re so close, Shouyou.

[101] i’ll try yamayama-kun!!!!

[101] i love you!!

[902] I love you too, Shouyou.

[902] I love you so much.

  
  
  


[101] i love you tobio

[902] I love you too, dumbass.

[902] Did you make it out?

[902] Of Tokyo, that is.

[101] no

[101] tobio idk why

[101] but i have a bad feeling!!!

[902] Don’t text me, don’t let me be a distraction.

[902] Please just focus on being alive.

[902] Please.

[101] tobio ;((

[101] i don’t wanna leave

[101] i have such a bad feeling and i don’t wanna leave!!!

[101] i’m scared tobio

[101] i’m super scared

[101] i don’t wanna fight tobio i’m so scared

[902] Shouyou, don’t be scared.

[902] I won’t leave, then. But, focus on your surroundings.

[902] Want to talk about the future?

[101] ur so weird tobio

[101] ok let’s do that!!!!

[101] do u want a house that still has running water???

[902] We should try to get one with water.

[902] And we should get a house near a convenience store.

[902] So we constantly have food and water. For us and Hishou.

[101] and our future guard dog!!!

[902] And our future guard dog.

[902] Oh, and we should shower.

[902] We’ll probably smell like shit.

[101] omg yes!!!

[101] i miss warm showers omg

[101] OMG TOBIO WE SHOULD HAVE A BATH TOGETHER!!!

[101] TOBIO LETS DO THAT!!!!!

[902] Yes, let’s have a bath together.

[902] I’m excited.

[101] i wanna kiss u lots before that though!!!!

[101] hishou will be with us a lot

[101] cuddles and kisses tobio!!!!!

[902] Yeah, let’s take our time.

[902] When we first meet, how will it be like?

[101] i’m gonna hug u so hard tobio!!!

[101] until u spontaneously combust!!!!

[902] Please do not make me spontaneously combust.

[902] But, I’ll hug you really hard, too.

[902] I can’t wait.

[902] I’m walking really fast with Hishou so we can get to Ibaraki.

[902] Make it before me, okay?

[101] don’t be like that!!!

[101] this is a competition tobioooo!!!!

[902] FIne, but know I’m not in it to win.

[902] I just want you to be safe.

[101] u know i’ll win tobio!!

[902] I hope you do.

  
  
  


[101] tobo

[101] toio

[101] tobio

[902] Yeah?

[101] tobio

[101] i

[101] i got scratched tobio

[902] You…

[902] You got scratched?

[902] Not bitten, Shou?

[101] mhm

[101] im so dizzy tobio

[101] such a deep scratch

[902] What?

[902] A zombie scratched you?

[101] mhm

[902] Oh my gosh.

[902] Shouyou, do you have medical supplies?

[902] How deep is the wound?

[902] Where is it?

[101] arm

[101] it hurts so much tobio

[101] im gonna pass out

[101] i t hurt

[902] Don’t go unconscious.

[902] Please, answer the rest of my questions.

[101] have first aid kit

[101] deep

[101] how do i treat

[902] Send a picture.

[902] Please.

[101] [image attached]

[902] Shit, that’s fucking deep.

[902] Do you have disinfectant?

[902] It’ll hurt more, but you have to disinfect that.

[902] Then you can bandage it up.

[101] have it

[101] will do that

[101] tobio?

[902] Yes?

[101] i love you

[101] can u sing to me?

[902] I love you too.

[902] I’ll record myself.

[902] I’ll do anything for you, Shouyou.

[101] thank u

[101] tobio

[101] disinfectant hurts 

[902] Of course it does, I used it for my knee, and I agree.

[902] Hishou and I are hoping you’ll be okay.

[902] Don’t pass out.

[902] No matter what.

[101] mhm

[101] so much blood

[101] it on my clothes

[101] will u still hug me

[101] i’m so bloody

[902] I’ll always hug you, no matter how much blood you have on your body.

[902] Don’t forget to drink water, Shouyou.

[902] Don’t die. Please.

[101] u kno i’ll be ok tobio :)

[101] i need both hands to bandage

[101] then imma sleep

[101] i so tired

[902] Don’t pass out. Make sure it’s tightly bandaged before you sleep.

[902] I love you Shouyou.

[902] So don’t you dare give up.

[101] i love u too

[101] i won’t 

[101] i won’t give up

[101] for u

[101] i’m close to ibaraki

[902] Me too, Shou.

[902] Survive.

[902] We’ll make it.

[101] we will!!

[101] i love u so much tobio

[101] pls continue to hope

[101] for me

[902] Always, Shou.

[902] I love you so much too.

[902] Hurry up to Ibaraki.

[101] its a competition tobi 

[101] i’ll win!

[902] Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pain just pain 


	12. feverish nights and the grand king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The zombie wound was more than what Hinata and Kageyama thought it was, and they both have unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it only goes downhill from here
> 
> tw // vomit mention

[101] tobioooo

[101] oi!

[101] OI TOBIO

[101] HEYYYY

[902] How’s your wound?

[101] i bandaged it!!!

[101] it really hurts tho

[101] and i made it out of tokyo

[101] guess who’s in ibaraki ;))))))

[902] Good.

[902] Fuck, I’m so proud of you, Shouyou.

[902] Once we meet, I’ll help treat your wound.

[101] AHH REALLY???

[101] ur probably better at this than me anyway

[101] not that i’m jealous or whatever >:(

[902] Yes, really. You probably bandaged it wrong.

[902] What part of Ibaraki are you in?

[902] I’ll come to you, I’m almost out of Tochigi.

[101] OO OK WAIT LEMME CHECK!!

[101] tsukaba!!

[902] Thank god, I’m in Oyama.

[902] I’ll come, Shou, stay put.

[101] ahh u and hishou are so close tobio!!!

[101] i’m so excited!!!

[101] SUPER EXCITED TOBIO!!!!

[902] Me too, Shouyou.

[902] Where are you now? Indoors?

[101] yes!!

[101] there isn’t any zombies and i’m so happy

[101] i feel like i escaped my death

[101] SUUUPERRR NARROWLY!

[101] it was so scary!

[902] But you got out, and you’re okay, so I’m happy for you.

[902] Are you sure you’re alright, though?

[902] Mentally, that is.

[902] Seeing that dead body must’ve been enough, no?

[101] i’m fine!!!

[101] lev was human so its different

[101] zombies are already dead!!

[902] Right.

[902] That reminds me, how’d you even get such a deep scratch?

[902] What kind of zombie…

[101] ikr!!!

[101] i wasn’t fighting the zombie it just 

[101] showed up!!

[101] out of no where!!!!

[101] it was so scary but i shoved it away

[101] but as a result it scratched me

[101] at least i wasn’t bitten!

[902] Mhm, I’m glad you weren’t bitten.

[902] You shouldn’t move your arm so much, by the way.

[902] Don’t fucking reopen that wound.

[902] I don’t want to arrive to Ibaraki and see your dead body.

[902] I don’t want that.

[101] u’d be really sad huh tobi ;(

[101] i’ll take care of myself!

[101] don’t worry ur pretty little head!!!

[101] just focus on getting here safely with hishou!!

[902] Got it.

[902] You should rest, the last few hours have been stressful.

[902] I bet you’re exhausted.

[101] ye!!!

[101] but i really enjoy texting u tobio!!

[101] but i’m also really tired ;((((

[902] Sleep.

[902] I’ll make my way to Tsukaba.

[902] Text me the address.

[101] [image attached]

[101] here u gooo!!!

[101] good night tobio!!

[101] i love u so so so much!!!!

[902] Good night, Shouyou. I love you so much, too.

  
  
  


[101] tobio

[101] fuck

[101] i messed up

[902] What?

[902] Are there more zombies?

[101] no

[101] i forgot

[101] i forgot to disinfect a huge part

[101] fuck

[101] tobio i’m so dizzy

[902] Shouyou, you dumbass.

[902] How could you forget?

[902] It makes sense that you were distracted, though.

[902] Do you have a fever?

[101] mhm

[101] think so!

[101] like

[101] my body rlly hurts

[101] i think

[902] You got an infection from the scratch.

[902] Okay, stay hydrated. I’ll hurry.

[902] I’ll fucking run if I have to.

[101] don’t kill urself tobio!!

[101] i will try i’m running out of water

[101] tobio the room is spinning

[902] Don’t panic.

[902] Close your eyes, Shouyou.

[101] i threw up

[101] ughh my stomach hurts!!

[101] my throat hurts

[101] how did it get so bad

[101] i was ok earlier

[101] tobio i was ok earlier

[902] Shh, Shouyou, you’ll be alright.

[902] I’m coming.

[902] I need you to do something for me, okay?

[101] yes tobio

[101] wanna see ur pretty face!!

[902] Good.

[902] No matter how much you throw up, don’t pass out.

[902] Drink water and stay hydrated.

[902] The infection will let itself out. All you need to do is stay alive as it does so.

[902] Make sure you have a blanket on, and eat.

[902] Don’t fucking forget, Shou.

[902] Don’t let me find you dead.

[101] u have my word tobio!!

[101] for u i will live!!

[101] for hishou too!!

[101] my stomach really hurts

[902] Focus on what I told you. I’m running to Tsukaba now.

[902] I’ll text you later, focus on being alive, Shou.

[101] got it tobi!!

[101] ily!

[902] I love you too.

  
  
  


[101] tobio?

[101] do you think this fever will kill me?

[902] Dumbass. It won’t. I won’t let it.

[101] AWEEEE HOW ROMANTIC!!!

[902] I’m serious, Shouyou.

[902] Don’t let some stupid zombie wound kill you. The fever is just a side effect.

[101] if u were with me would u take care of me

[902] Always.

[902] When I get there, I’m making you soup.

[902] Hishou will keep you company, and I’ll make sure the fever exhausts itself out of your body.

[902] We have no other option, anyway. Medicine is a no go, since it’s so rare.

[101] agreed!!

[101] how close r u tobiiii

[101] i wanna see ur cute face!!

[902] Almost out of Oyama.

[902] So close.

[902] Oh, and congrats on winning the competition.

[902] You did good.

[101] oh yeah!!!

[101] IN UR FACE TOBIOOO

[101] HAHAHA I WIN!!!

[902] You are a dumbass.

[902] You hydrating yourself appropriately?

[101] yes!!

[101] i’m running out of water and there is so much

[101] vomit on the floor

[101] i hope u don’t mind!!

[902] Not at all. Let the fever take its course.

[902] I’m coming. I’m close, so rest.

[902] Text me if you need anything, okay?

[101] ok tobio!!

[101] i love u so much!!

[902] I love you so much too, Shouyou.

[902] So, so much.

  
  
  


[101] tobio-chan???

[101] no way!

[101] tobio-chan~~~~

[902] What is it, Shouyou?

[101] oh, i see.

[101] so this is karasuno’s number 10.

[101] hinata shouyou.

[101] how did you get in contact with our enemy, tobio-chan?

[902] Oikawa?

[902] Oikawa what the...

[101] ah! 

[101] i didn’t expect you to figure it out!

[101] now i owe iwa-chan ten dollars ugh.

[902] Oikawa, what the heck?

[902] What the fuck are you doing?

[101] ever the oblivious, tobio-chan!

[101] found chibi-chan, or your precious shouyou, attempting to keep himself hydrated.

[101] iwa-chan knocked him out.

[902] Oikawa, excuse me?

[902] You know what, fuck you. Get the fuck out of there.

[902] Leave Shouyou alone.

[902] Why the fuck did Iwaizumi-san do that?

[101] calm down tobio-chan!

[101] iwa-chan thought he was a zombie!

[101] and watch the language!

[902] No.

[902] Not when you fucking knocked my boyfriend unconscious.

[101] chibi-chan is your boyfriend??

[101] oh, we’ve done it now!

[101] we’ll treat his wounds, tobio-chan. 

[101] we’ll help him with his fever, too.

[902] What?

[902] What’s it gonna cost me, my fucking life?

[101] jeez, tobio-chan!

[101] he’s your boyfriend, right??

[101] iwa-chan is offering to help him.

[101] i’d just kill him but since iwa-chan is here…

[902] Oikawa, don't joke about killing him. I don't trust you.

[902] Tell Iwaizumi-san I’m thankful for his help.

[902] Let Iwaizumi-san help him, I trust him.

[902] Just you, don’t touch him.

[101] protective much, tobio-chan!

[101] fiiiiiine, i won’t touch him.

[101] you’re lucky iwa-chan is offering to help.

[101] i would’ve killed him on sight.

[902] Shut up Oikawa, before I hit you in the head with my damn baseball bat.

[902] Get out of there as soon as you finish.

[902] I don’t fucking trust you.

[101] calm yourself, king!

[101] you’re really living up to that name right now, you know?

[101] king of the court still applies to outside the court, hm?

[101] always so protective of what little you can secure.

[902] Not listening.

[902] Shouyou gave me a better definition of that dumb nickname, so I won’t listen to what you’re saying. Not anymore.

[902] When I get there, you two better be gone, and I better see Hinata Shouyou well and hydrated.

[101] okay, tobio-chan!

[101] but you still don’t trust me, hm?

[902] You keep joking around, so fuck no.

[902] But, for Shouyou, I’d let Iwaizumi-san help him.

[101] that’s a bit of a problem!

[101] oh well.

[101] you have a soft spot for him, have you realized it?

[101] this setting really is a good spot for this event.

[101] the king will fall because of a weakness.

[101] one that will be the destruction of all that he’s come to rule.

[902] Shut up with the poetic shit.

[902] You better be gone when I get there.

[902] If I see that Shouyou has an injury he didn’t tell me about, you’re dead, Oikawa.

[902] I’ll make sure of it.

[101] okay, tobio-chan!

[101] let’s see if we can heal this little middle blocker!

[101] iwa-chan~~ don't give him all of our water!

[902] What?

[902] What the fuck does that mean?

[902] Oikawa?

[902] Oikawa-shitty-Tooru.

[902] OIKAWA

[902] IWAIZUMI-SAN? OIKAWA?

[902] GET BACK HERE??

[902] This is why I should've gone to Karasuno.

[902] I'm running over there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the summary makes an appearance !! hooray !!
> 
> hmm can we trust oikawa?  
> the short answer: we'll see
> 
> the next chapter has the saddest title oops i'm sorry in advance (whenever i decide to upload it)


	13. it's colder without you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata are closer than ever before, until they remember the world around them. Apocalypse, baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u havent read chapter 12 ft. oikawa tooru if u havent seen it yet (since i released it really weirdly the other day idk what goes on) i suggest u go and read that before this chapter :0 the summary makes an appearance there
> 
> without further ado i present to u this chapter
> 
> this hurts ok i can't believe i did this

[101] Sorry, Oikawa was messing with you.

[101] We made sure Hinata-san is well.

[101] He woke up and we explained the situation to him, he’s asleep now.

[101] Hinata-san really wants to see you, so hurry.

[902] Iwaizumi-san?

[902] Kill Oikawa for me, I’ve never ran so fast in my life.

[902] Are you sure Shouyou is fine?

[101] Will do.

[101] I nursed him back to health, he just needs to rest.

[101] He’s okay, Kageyama.

[902] Thank you so much, Iwaizumi-san.

[902] I don’t know how to pay you back.

[902] Thank you for helping my boyfriend.

[101] It’s no problem.

[101] Don’t pay me back.

[101] Oikawa and I will be leaving, we left Hinata-san food and water.

[101] Hurry, when he woke up, he really wanted to see you.

[902] I ran into something, if he wakes before you leave, tell him I’ll be coming soon.

[101] Of course, Kageyama.

[101] Be careful.

[101] Oh, by the way, Hinata-san has a Seijoh jacket.

[902] Yes, he told me he found it as he made it to Ibaraki.

[101] It’s your jacket.

[902] What?

[902] How…?

[101] I don’t know how it made it here, but it’s your windbreaker.

[101] Your name is on it, Hinata-san didn’t notice it at first.

[101] He was really happy to find out it was yours.

[902] Really?

[101] Yes.

  
  
  
  


[101] tobioo!!!

[101] helloooo!!!!

[101] I MISSED U SO MUCH!!

[902] Shouyou.

[902] I was so worried.

[902] Are you okay?

[902] I love you so much.

[101] sappy-yama-kun!

[101] i love u so much too!!!

[101] i’m ok!!!

[101] iwaizumi-san is suuuuuper nice!!!!

[101] he left me so much food!!

[101] btw i thought i’d wake up to u here??

[101] where r u

[902] Oh, I’m sorry. I ran into something.

[101] ??

[101] does that mean u’ll take longer to come ;((

[902] Yes, I’m sorry.

[902] I… reached a zombie camp.

[101] zombie camp??

[101] what is that :0

[902] A camp that intentionally makes zombies.

[902] I bet they all fled to Tokyo.

[101] what?????

[101] who would do such a thing 

[101] WAIT TOBIO ARE U OK

[902] I’m fine, I didn’t get too close.

[902] I don’t plan on going in, but I don’t know how to pass it without going through.

[902] It’s so big.

[101] uwahhh ;(

[101] tobio i wanna see u!!

[902] I want to see you, too.

[902] I’ve been hanging around outside of this camp for a few days.

[902] I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to you.

[101] NONONO IT’S OK TOBIO!

[101] ur jacket

[101] it’s enough

[101] u smell good!

[902] Dumbass, shut up.

[902] I forgot you’re so sappy.

[902] Gosh.

[101] hehe ;))))

[101] i miss u tobiiii

[101] come quiiiiiick ;(

[902] I’ll find a way around this camp.

[902] Hopefully, things don’t go wrong.

[101] yes!!

[101] i wannna seee u so bad

[902] Then, hurry and get better, dumbass.

[101] YES!!!!

  
  
  


[101] tobio i made u something!!

[101] imma give it to u when i see u!!

[101] [image attached]

[101] hehehehe!!!

[101] i made one for hishou too!!!

[902] Is that… a volleyball keychain?

[902] Shouyou, you’re adorable and I love it.

[902] That’s so cute.

[902] :)

[101] AHHH THANK U TOBIO!!!!

[101] yes i am v artsy

[101] i’m excited for u to see!!!!

[101] i wanna huuug uuuuu

[902] Same.

[902] I’ll be there, so wait for me.

[101] i will!!!!

[101] i’ll always wait for u tobio!!!!!!!

  
  
  


[902] Shouyou.

[902] I’m sorry.

[101] ??

[101] what

[902] I couldn’t make it out unscathed.

[902] [image attached]

[101] tobio

[101] tobio is that

[101] tobio no

[101] TOBIO

[902] I’m sorry.

[902] I don’t think I can meet you like this.

[101] NONONONO

[101] TOBIO

[101] NO I’LL COME TO U

[902] Don’t you even fucking dare.

[902] I won’t let you risk your life for me.

[902] I got fucking bitten, Shouyou, I won’t let you come here.

[101] TOBIO STFU

[101] I’LL COME

[101] WE NEED TO MEET

[101] TOBIO WE NEED TO

[902] Don’t.

[902] I don’t want you to see me like this.

[101] tobio please

[101] tobio u got bitten

[101] i need to see u

[101] we need to meet

[101] WE NEED TO FIND A CURE PLEASE

[101] TOBIO I’M COMING

[902] You need to rest, dumbass.

[902] By the time you get here I’ll probably… turn.

[101] stop!!!

[101] i will come tobio

[101] i’m coming idc

[101] it’s my turn to take care of u

[101] so pls

[101] let me tobi

[902] I’m blocking your number.

[902] Don’t fucking come.

[902] I don’t want you to die, Shouyou.

[902] This place… it isn’t safe.

[902] I don’t want you to go through what I went through.

[101] tobio no!!

[101] don’t even

[101] i’m coming and u know u can’t stop me

[101] and idk what happened BUT IF U TOLD ME

[101] MAYBE I WON’T COME AND BELIEVE U’LL BE OK

[902] Whatever I say, I know you’ll come.

[902] I know you’ll try.

[902] I don’t want you to.

[101] i will!!!

[902] You won’t.

[902] [video attached]

[902] I love you, Hinata Shouyou.

[902] Goodbye.

[101] WHAT

[101] TOBIO NO

[101] TOBIO PLEASE

[101] TOBIO

[101] TOBIO NO

[101] TOBIO DON’T LEAVE

[101] I’M COMING STOP FUCKING AROUND!!!

[101] TOBIO

[101] tobio no

[101] tobio

[101] tobio please

[101] tobio

[101] tobio this can’t be it

[101] u can’t let a zombie bite defeat u

[101] please

[101] tobio don’t leave me

[101] my screen is so blurrryr

[101] tobi

[101] tobio please

[101] i love u kageyama tobio

[101] so please don’t make me wait

[101] please come back

[101] please.

  
  
  


[101] toobio

[101] tobio my eyes hurt from crying

[101] stop ignoring me tobio

[101] stop please

[101] i’m going to wherever u are tobio

[101] ik ur close to ibaraki

[101] tobio please

[101] tobio

[101] tobio i love u

[101] kageyama tobio i love u

[101] if i say ur name u won’t leave

[101] i won’t forget u

  
  
  


[101] boyfriends don’t just leave!!!!

[101] ur so mean

[101] i cant

[101] IM JK 

[101] i love u too much to even say that

[101] tobio

[101] i love u

  
  
  


[101] tobio

[101] i listened to ur video

[101] ur voice is so beautiful

[101] it made me cry

[101] that was the poem u wrote for me right

[101] it was beautiful

[101] i can’t stop crying

[101] tobio

[101] kageyama tobio

[101] i love you

  
  
  


[101] i’m coming

[101] i can walk

[101] i’m coming to u

[101] so stop ignoring me

[101] fuck i can’t stop crying

[101] ur so mean!!

[101] making ur boyfriend cry!!

[101] who am i kidding

[101] it’s my fault for rushing u

  
  
  


[101] idk where i am

[101] i lost direction

[101] it’s so cold tobio

[101] it’s so cold

[101] it’s so cold

[101] it’s so cold

[101] ur windbreaker is helping

[101] but

[101] it’s colder without u here

[101] i love u kageyama tobio

[101] please come back

[101] please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry ;(  
> well see yall next chapter!!!!! sorry for this ahh i just want them to be happy but suffering comes first


	14. if tomorrow is my last day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if fate messed with them, death came closer than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> believe in fate
> 
> tw // death mention, self deprecating thoughts

[101] u know how much days u’ve been gone?

[101] too many to count tobio

[101] jk it’s been 10 days

[101] i think my fever relapsed

[101] i’m so cold

[101] i miss u

[101] i think i’ll die if my fever gets worst

[101] but i don’t mind

[101] because all i want

[101] is for you to respond

[101] to stop and be selfish

[101] and let yourself have what needs to be have

[101] i’ll never stop hoping, tobio

[101] please

[101] all i want is u

  
  
  


[101] im so cold

[101] idk where i am

[101] if a zombie finds me so be it

[101] i’ve been lying down next to a tree for almost two weeks

[101] nothing hurts more than never getting to see u

  
  
  


[101] tobio

[101] i miss u

[101] i can’t stop listening to the video u sent

[101] ur voice is so beautiful

[101] and its made me cry all the time

[101] because we’ll never see each other

[101] if u don’t answer

[101] i don’t blame u

[101] u probably got tired of me

[101] like everyone else has

[101] please be selfish and respond

[101] give me hope that ur still alive

[101] i don’t want it to be hopeless anymore

  
  
  


[101] [video attached]

[101] i sound so weak

[101] but u probably need this too

[101] that’s me singing my poem to u heh

[101] it was hard to find rhythm

[101] i’m really out of it

[101] i sound very weird hehehe

[101] i have a big headache

[101] u 

[101] i don’t wanna think u got annoyed of me

[101] u would never

[101] i think tomorrow is my last day

[101] would it be too much to ask

[101] if u came back

[101] so i could type words only u should see

[101] on my last day in this despicable world?

  
  
  


[101] i don’t think i can keep going

[101] my whole body can’t move

[101] i’m a corpse with a phone at this point

[101] having a one on one convo with myself

[101] how am i typing u ask

[101] auto correct is helping me

[101] i hope u aren’t dead tobio

[101] i hope u find a cure and live longer 

[101] i’m dying and there’s no hope for me

[101] everything hurts

[101] so

[101] kageyama tobio

[101] i’ve never loved anyone more than i love u

[101] ur the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for

[101] i love u so much

[101] so live.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[902] Shouyou.

[902] Shouyou, what?

[902] I… I got treatment. Your old team members, Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi… They helped me. I guess they just didn’t think of telling you or looking at my phone.

[902] They found me collapsed and I’m going through treatment.

  
  
  


[902] I just read everything. Shouyou, respond.

[902] Please. Don’t tell me you’ve given up.

[902] Shou, please.

[902] Hinata Shouyou.

[902] I… I can’t help but blame myself if you die.

[902] It’s my fault, isn’t it? The fact that you went looking for me and got a fever and got lost… Because you wanted to get to me… my fault.

[902] I’ll take full responsibility. I’ll tell you everything that happened to me.

[902] So please, give me hope too.

[902] Live.

  
  
  


[101] tobio

[101] i’m dead huh

[902] Thank fucking god.

[902] Oh my god, Shou. I was about to die.

[902] Fuck, you aren’t dead, don’t say that.

[101] so ur

[101] no

[101] tobio this can’t be happening

[101] this is all a dream then

[101] huh

[902] No.

[902] I need you to listen to me because I know you’re probably delirious.

[902] I’m alive and getting treated. So are you.

[902] You will take medicine and eat, I don’t care what you say. Do it.

[101] so demanding

[101] ur real aren’t u

[101] tobio ur real right

[101] i’m not dreaming

[101] right tobio

[902] No, you aren’t dreaming.

[902] I’m alive, and you need to be too if we’re going to meet up.

[902] You’re probably still in Ibaraki, your teammates brought me back to Miyagi.

[902] So I’ll come to you.

[101] tobio

[101] tobio im so happy

[101] im crying im shaking

[902] Shou…

[101] ur alive!

[101] tobio ur alive

[101] tobio i can see u

[101] tobio ur alive

[101] im so happy

[101] im so happy

[101] im so cold but so happy

[902] Don’t strain yourself.

[902] The last few days have been hard on you, so rest.

[902] Stay hydrated and warm, don’t die.

[902] I’ll come to you. I’ll make it this time.

[902] So all you have to do is fight that fever, Shou.

[101] u’ll come???

[101] tobi no that’s too much u just got bit!

[101] i’ll come

[101] to u

[902] You really can’t read, can you?

[902] I’m scared if you move you’ll collapse and never be able to wake up.

[902] Don’t let me see you like that.

[902] So please just focus on fighting that fever.

[101] this still feels so unreal

[101] tobio i will!!

[101] i’ll wait for u

[101] i’ll always wait for u

[101] and when i’m done waiting

[101] u’ll be here with me right

[902] Yes. Always.

[902] I’ll be there when this is all over for you.

[902] I know you’re tired, so drink water and sleep.

[101] yay!! 

[101] ok!!

[101] tell me what happened to u when i wake up ok?

[101] i love u tobio

[101] soso much

[902] I love you too, Shouyou.

[902] I’ll tell you everything later. I know you’re tired of waiting.

[902] I’m here now, and I won’t let anything separate us.

[101] bc as long as i’m here

[101] ur invincible!!

[902] As long as I’m here, you’re invincible. Bingo.

[902] Now, rest, my love.

[101] ur too sweet

[101] especially after being injured

[902] You got injured, too.

[902] You don’t like it, sunshine?

[101] EWW UR GROSS TOBIO

[101] but i don’t mind!!

[101] i miss this

[101] i miss u

[902] I know.

[902] Also, you sound like an angel. When you sing.

[902] It’s beautiful.

[101] ahhh i’m so glad u like it!!!

[101] tobi babe

[101] i’m tired now!

[902] I’ve been telling you to rest, jeez.

[902] Go on and sleep. Good night.

[101] ur weird its morning!!!

[902] Sleep, Shou.

[101] ur insufferable!!

[902] That’s my line.

[101] ik tobi babe ;)

[902] I missed you, wow.

[902] Dumbass, you’re so stupid. Going and getting a fever again.

[902] You’re going to make me get grey hair early as fuck.

[101] u know u don’t mind tho!!

[101] if it means i’m ok

[902] You’re damn right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my heart hurts from writing this  
> but :)) we're two chapters away from this fic being over !! how we feeling :0


	15. the king and his decoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba Johsai's backup setter and Karasuno's ultimate decoy catch up with each other, and they continue their extended journey to meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i lied from here on out there will be three chapters left :)) 
> 
> so enjoy this chapter hehe~~

[101] hi tobio!!!

[101] iwaizumi-san gave me so much food and water that i’m a bit ok

[101] ik my temperature prob is still high

[101] was 39.1 degrees before

[101] but i think i’m getting better!!

[902] Good. Glad to see you back to your old self.

[902] Seeing your texts like that...they scare me.

[902] I just want you to be safe, Shou.

[101] ur so dramatic!!!

[101] i’m fine tobi!

[101] because ur here!!!

[902] Me too.

[902] Things are so much better when I text you.

[101] oh!!!

[101] tell me what happened to u

[101] u and ur rude ass left me alone for days!!!

[101] i was dying!!!

[902] I was dying too, dumbass.

[902] I missed you so much. I didn’t want to leave, but I felt like I didn’t need you to see me in such a state.

[902] I didn’t want to put you in that mental state that would follow after I died.

[101] i understand!!!

[101] i’m rlly sad that u left me

[101] but i understand

[101] if i got bit i would leave too

[101] i wouldn’t want u to blame urself!!

[902] I… thought you’d be more mad?

[902] At least that’s what Tsukishima Kei said when I mentioned I hadn’t talked to you in a while.

[101] don’t listen to stingyshima!!!

[101] he’s so rude!!

[101] i could never be more mad at that!!!! 

[101] i can’t believe u met him

[101] how did that even happen???

[902] When I left you, I fell unconscious because of the unbearable pain.

[902] From what they told me, Yamaguchi Tadashi found me and recognized me as Aoba Johsai’s backup setter, or Kitagawa Daiichi’s King of the Court.

[902] They apparently found a cure, given to them by a relative of their manager’s, Shimizu Kiyoko. They gave me a dose of it everyday I was treated, and they took care of Hishou.

[902] It was mostly Yamaguchi-san that watched over Hishou, but it was quite obvious that Tsukishima was warming up to her.

[902] When I became aware enough to actually speak, they told me about Karasuno and how you guys were well on your way to nationals.

[902] They told me about their tiny ultimate decoy, who helped them fly higher than they flew before.

[902] Then I revealed you were my boyfriend.

[101] AHAHHAHAHA

[101] OH MY GOOOD

[101] wait shimizu-senpai??? WOAHH

[101] I DIDN’T KNOW THERE WAS A FULL OUT CURE THAT TOOK A WHILE TO WORK WHATTTT

[902] Same, I asked Yamaguchi-san if I could take some. I took a fair amount, probably enough for ten bites.

[902] It can’t cure everyone, though, only people that were healthy at the time of the bite.

[101] WOAHHH THAT’S SO COOL!!!!

[101] anyway that reveal must’ve been surprising to them!!

[902] Reveal?

[101] that karasuno’s middle blocker was dating seijoh’s backup setter!!!!

[902] Oh, hell yeah.

[902] They thought I was lying.

[902] Tsukishima said there was no way someone as “small and tiny” as you could’ve gotten a boyfriend, let alone a friend from a different school.

[902] Of course, I put him in his place. He has no right to insult you, especially because you’re someone who’s undeniably sweet.

[101] ugh tsukishima is just rude sometimes!!!

[101] don’t let him get to u!!

[101] sometimes he’s nice!

[902] Yeah, to Yamaguchi-san.

[902] I just didn’t like someone insulting my boyfriend.

[101] tobioo

[902] Hm?

[101] that’s really nice of u :((

[101] but tsukishima's just like that so its ok !!

[101] it makes me v happy that u decided to defend me tho :))))))

[902] Actually?

[101] DON’T MAKE FUN OF ME

[101] IT’S JUST

[101] i always got told that i couldn’t play volleyball with my height

[101] and that i wasn’t appealing to the eye

[101] but u defended me!!

[101] no one does that!!

[902] I don't think anyone should feel that way, especially because of their height.

[902] Also, you aren't that short... you are taller than your libero, no?

[101] yes!!

[101] is that weird??

[101] omg tobio i’m sorry

[101] omg i’m annoying again huh

[101] i’m sorry i’m just so happy

[101] i’m sorry

[902] Shouyou, you aren’t annoying.

[902] You’re everything but that.

[902] It isn’t weird, I’m kind of glad you felt something.

[902] You deserve the whole damn world, so don’t talk like that.

[101] UUWAHHHHHH

[101] TOBIO IDK IF I’M BLUSHING WITH WARMTH OR IF MY FEVER IS SPIKING UP

[101] UR SO CUTE

[101] AND I LOVE U

[101] AHHHHHH

[902] Jeez, don’t push yourself.

[902] I’m on my way out of Miyagi, do you want something from your house?

[902] I’m pretty sure it’s safe enough for me to drop by.

[101] ahhh omg rlly????

[101] then i want u to have something!!!

[902] From your house?

[101] yes!!

[101] get my karasuno windbreaker!!!!!

[902] Oh.

[902] Yes. Hell yes, I’m getting that.

[902] It’s going to smell like you and I’m going to love it so much.

[101] YES!!!

[101] YES TOBI

[101] U READ MY MIND!!!!

[101] YAAAAY WE’LL HAVE EACH OTHER’S JACKETS!!!

[902] Mhm. When we meet up, we can keep the jacket, right?

[101] we aren’t on separate teams anymore bakageyama!!

[101] i’ll take this jacket with me to my grave!!!

[902] You’re insufferable.

[902] I wish I went to Karasuno.

[101] same!!!!

[101] if u went we would be teammates!!

[902] We’d meet, and rule the court together. As kings of the court.

[101] the king and his decoy!!!!

[101] omg tobio i love ur mind

[902] I know you do.

[902] Our quick would be faster than yours and Sugawara-san’s current one.

[902] That quick would scare away opponents.

[902] We’d be practically invincible.

[101] yes!!!

[101] THIS SOUNDS LIKE AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE THING!!

[101] OMG TOBIO WHAT IFFFFFFF

[902] Would we still be dating, though? If we met that day at middle school, in the volleyball tournament. As rivals, Kitagawa Daiichi and Yukigaoka.

[101] are u questioning if i find u in any other universe???

[101] i think i’d date u no matter what

[101] u would say the same thing for me right x3

[902] Of course. I’d date your tiny ass since no one else seems to want to.

[101] oi!!!

[101] don’t be rude tobi!!!!

[902] Do you have your height somewhere in your house?

[902] I need to see how short you are and why Tsukishima thinks you couldn’t get someone as cool as I am.

[101] SHUT UPPP UR BULLYING MEEEE

[101] UR SUCH A RUDE BOYFRIEND

[902] And you love it, no?

[902] Our banter.

[101] i hate that ur right

[101] ugh i love u too much to be mad at u rn

[902] I know.

[902] Send me your address so I can get your shit.

[902] I’m near Karasuno, I might go see your team again.

[101] [image attached]

[101] there’s my address!!

[101] OMG YEAH IF U GO VISIT THEM FACE TIME ME

[101] I WANNA TALK TO THEM AGAIN

[902] I don’t want you to see my face yet, and I don’t want to see yours. Until we meet up, remember?

[902] Unless, you don’t want to do what we said we would do?

[101] OMG TOBI I FORGOT

[101] OMG SORRY U RIGHT

[101] OMG OK JUST LET ME TALK TO THEM IF U GO SEE THEM

[902] Lmao.

[902] I got it, I really like your team. You guys are like a family.

[902] Aoba Johsai is kind of the same, except the dynamics are different.

[902] And you aren’t there.

[101] tobio ur adorable!!!!

[101] NOW GO GET MY STUFF

[902] Jeez, so demanding.

[101] ur so mean!!!!!!

[902] But you like it, no?

[101] ugh ur right i love it

[902] :)

[902] Love you, Shouyou-kun~

[101] WOOWOAOAOAAAA

[101] did tsukishima tell u to say that

[902] Yes. He told me that you might get flustered.

[902] Did it work?

[101] i hate that it did!!!!!!!

[101] GOSH WHWDHDH GO GET MY STUFF NOW

[101] i love u so much tobio!!!!!!!

[902] I love you too, dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapters left what will happen next !!  
> also idk if anyone noticed anything the numbers they text with :0 might reveal in the last chapter hehe
> 
> see y'all next chapter!!


	16. blessings from the karasuno third years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama meets up with Karasuno High's volleyball team's third years, as he and Hinata continue to fulfill their mission: meeting up with each other and spending the rest of the apocalypse together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a v short one because busy~~
> 
> please enjoy the last two chapters !!

[902] Hey, I got your windbreaker, Shou.

[902] It’s so small.

[101] HEYYY DON’T BE RUDE TOBI

[101] JEEEEZZZZZ

[902] Hm, you seem better. How’s your fever?

[101] it’s going away!!!!

[101] my whole body is so weak tho

[101] i’ve been in the same spot for like wEEKS since it hurts to move

[902] Oh? Didn’t you mention you were outside?

[902] Shouyou.

[902] Don’t…

[902] Er, be careful. I don’t want to be scared I’ll see you dead when I reach Ibaraki ever again.

[101] jeez u r so cheesyyyy!!!

[101] i’ll be fine tobio

[101] i’ve been ok for a while now

[101] now that i’m super super excited to see u!!!!

[902] I’m glad.

[902] Er, I was going to visit Sugawara-san, Sawamura-san, and Azumane-san, but I have your windbreaker.

[101] so???

[902] They don’t know we’re dating, dumbass.

[902] We confessed to each other after I left Karasuno.

[101] OHHH

[101] OMG UR RIGHT

[101] OMG LET’S TELL THEM!!!!

[902] I was planning to, I thought it would be weird if I just showed up to Karasuno with their tiny middle blocker’s windbreaker.

[101] oi!!!

[101] don’t be rude!!!

[101] can i tell them first owo??

[902] Sure, sunshine.

[902] This’ll be really fun, I can't wait to see them again.

[101] uwah that nickname has me blushing!!!

[101] U ALWAYS MAKE ME SO FLUSTERED TOBI

[101] U HAVE MAGICAL POWERS

[902] Of course I do. I only use them on you, of course.

[902] You’re adorable when you’re flustered.

[101] AHHH UR INSUFFERABLEEEE

[902] That’s my line. Stop stealing my phrases.

[101] i’m not!!!

[101] ur just rude!!!

[902] True.

  
  
  


[902] I’m at Karasuno, and they’re all waiting for me to hand you my phone.

[902] Ready?

[101] OMG YESSSSS

[101] SO SO READYY TOBIO!!!

[902] Alright. Giving the phone to the three of them.

[902] hi hinata!

[101] OMG SUGA-SAN

[101] HIII ARE U WITH THE OTHER SENPAIS

[902] yes, they’re behind me!

[902] watching our conversation!

[902] kageyama-kun said there was something you wanted to say?

[902] he also came here with your windbreaker!

[902] we were all surprised to see it!

[902] he was also blushing really hard -u-

[101] UWAHHHH

[101] TOBIO IS SO CUTE O////O

[902] just told him you said that, he’s blushing even more than before!

[101] HEHEHHEEHE AWEEE

[101] WAIT OMG I HAD SOMETHING I WANTED TO TELL U GUYS

[902] well, lay it on us, hinata!

[902] will you be coming to karasuno to visit us and kageyama-kun?

[101] well no i wish i could though ;(((

[101] but!!!!

[101] uhhh omg 

[101] i’m kind of

[101] not kind of er i mean i AM

[101] ahh this is so hard!!!!

[902] “don’t worry, shou, i’m here with you” - kageyama-kun

[902] oh, you have a secret you share with kageyama-kun but not your senpais?

[101] ahhh no suga-san!!!

[101] i’m just kinda uhhh scared

[902] well, kageyama-kun told you he’d be here with you.

[902] that’s enough, isn’t it?

[101] >.<

[101] ahhhh ur right!!!

[101] tell tobio i said thank you!!!!

[902] he says, “don’t worry about it, dumbass, tell them already.”

[902] tell us hinata!!!

[101] UWAHHHH OK

[101] i’m dating tobio!!!

[902] woah!

[902] EXCUSE ME.

[902] sorry daichi took the phone!

[902] are you serious????

[101] yes!!!!

[101] HE’S THE BEST BOYFRIEND!!!

[902] OMG

[902] OMG HINATA!

[902] CONGRATULATIONS!

[101] ah thank youuu!!!!

[902] now, excuse us for a bit, we need to talk to kageyama-kun.

[902] :)

[101] WHAT

[101] SUGA-SAN WHAT

[101] WAIT COME BACK

[101] EHHHHHHHHH

  
  
  


[902] Your team is ruthless.

[902] I really should’ve went to Karasuno.

[101] omg tobio!!!

[101] what did they do????

[101] are u ok!!!!

[902] You’re a dumbass.

[902] They sort of just told me to keep you, Hishou, and myself safe from harm.

[902] I told them I don’t ever plan on hurting you, and I swore to love you forever.

[902] They also gave me a volleyball with doodles from you apparently?

[101] omg

[101] HOW EMBARRASSING

[101] I GOT BORED OK THATS WHY I HAVE DOODLES ON A VOLLEYBALL

[902] That’s what you’re worried about? Not the other part?

[101] BUT THE DOODLES ARE MORE IMPORTANT OK

[101] UHH THEY ARE UH

[101] HAVE U LOOKED AT IT

[902] Yes.

[902] You drew a dog. Spiking. While flying.

[101] AHHH DON’T REMIND ME

[902] It seems like the type of things that would be in your brain.

[902] You know I don’t mind.

[902] Your doodles are rather cute. There’s one of a cat with a video game controller.

[902] There’s also a cute crow.

[101] AWWEEEE AT LEAST U LIKE MY OTHER DOODLES

[101] they’re probably so bad!!!

[101] but u don’t mind huh

[902] You know I love everything you do, Shou.

[101] ur so sappy today!!!

[902] It’s your windbreaker’s fault. You smell like oranges and it’s exactly how I pictured you would smell like. God, Shouyou, you’ll make me cry.

[101] out of love??

[902] Yes. You make me really happy.

[902] And to have something you once had next to me, it feels like you’re here with me.

[902] That’s the case with my Aoba Johsai windbreaker, right?

[101] omg yes!!!

[101] u get it!!!!!

[101] it makes me all warm and feel like ur hugging me

[101] it makes me suuuperrrr happy!!!!!

[902] I’m glad.

[902] By the way, got your team’s blessing and it makes me feel nice. Like, finally content with my life.

[902] After everything I’ve been through, you were the final push that made everything okay.

[902] I love you so much.

[101] ur so sappy tobio!!

[101] but that’s ok

[101] u know why?

[101] because same!!!

[101] i’m finally super happy with my life because i met u

[101] i love u so much tobiiiii!!!

[902] [image attached]

[902] Hishou loves you too.

[902] Just know I get jealous easily. Don’t let me catch you cuddling too much with Hishou when we meet. I’ll get sad.

[101] UGH TOBIO UR SO CUTE

[101] don’t worry ur always my number 1!!!

[902] Really? Well, same. You’re always number one for me.

[101] YAYAYAYAYYAYA!!!!

[101] i love u tobio!!!

[101] see u at ibaraki!!!!

[101] COME QUICKKKKK

[902] I love you too, Shouyou.

[902] I'll come as quick as I can. I'm excited to finally see you.

[902] <3

[101] <33!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are almost hitting the end of this fic :)) gosh how to feel about all of it
> 
> sorry this is a bit short whdhdh
> 
> thoughts? concerns? questions about the next fics i have planned? i am sure to answer all ur questions on this chapter perhaps :0


	17. stories of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments between two boyfriends as they continue to try to reach each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, the second to last chapter !!
> 
> enjoy this one :)

[101] tobio!!

[101] TOBIOOOOO

[101] MY WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL BOYFRIEND

[902] Hm?

[902] Something wrong?

[101] uhhh

[101] i wanted to try something!!!!!!

[101] u’ve done it a lot and blehhh yamayama-kun i wanna try it on you

[902] What is it? Is it really something I've done?

[902] Loving you?

[101] THATS NOT WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT DUMMY!!!!

[902] Oh.

[902] Then, what are you talking about?

[101] i uhh

[101] pet names!!!

[902] For our future guard dog?

[902] I like the name Spot.

[101] UGHHH TOBIOOOO

[101] UR SO MEANNNN

[902] ??

[902] Is it not a good a name?

[902] I’m well aware I’m bad at naming things, so I wouldn’t blame you for not liking it.

[101] UGHHH TOBIIOOOOOOO

[101] THAT ISN’T WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!!!!

[902] Er, then what?

[101] i uh

[101] errr

[101] i want to try calling u by those nicknames couple call each other

[902] Oh.

[902] Oh.

[101] AHHHH TOBIOOO

[101] and u called me a dumbass

[902] Because you are a dumbass.

[902] Shou, you know you don’t have to call me anything besides my name, right?

[902] Hardly anyone calls me by my first name, and seeing you type it…

[902] It makes me happy, sunshine.

[101] AHHH TOBIOO ;o;

[101] ur making me blush so much

[101] UWAHHHHHHH

[101] THE NICKNAME OHMYGOD

[101] KAGEYAMA TOBIO U WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME

[902] Do you not like it?

[101] trust me tobio

[101] i love it!!!

[101] it makes me so happy and blushyyyyyyyyy

[101] like i am not kidding tobio i will never

[101] never get used to u calling me that

[101] and that makes me smile :D

[902] I’m glad.

[902] You know you make me smile, too, right?

[902] So you don’t have to do anything.

[902] Just having you here is enough for me, Shouyou.

[101] ur lucky i don’t plan on leaving!!!

[902] I’m very lucky to have you here.

[902] By the way, just got out of Miyagi.

[902] I’m coming, Shou.

[101] YAAAAAAY!!!

  
  
  


[101] tobiii

[101] ARE U CLOSE I’M SO BORED JUST

[101] LAYING DOWNNNNN

[902] You’re insufferable.

[902] I’m as close as it gets.

[902] I’m in Fukushima.

[101] AHHH TWO PREFECTURES AWAYYY

[101] TOBIOOO ;(((((

[101] I WANNA SEE U SO BADD

[101] AND HISHOU TOOOOO!!

[902] I want to see you, too.

[902] More than you know.

[902] Perhaps I can show you? When I reach you.

[101] u know i want u to tobio

[101] i want to hug u and kiss u and give u all the love u deserve!!

[902] Me too, sunshine.

[902] Let me focus on walking. I want to reach you as soon as I can.

[101] but then u won’t be able to text meee ;(((

[101] and i’ll be bored without my super cool setter boyfriend!!!

[902] Oh, Shouyou, sunshine.

[902] It’s okay.

[902] I have an idea. Why don’t you tell me a story I can read as I walk?

[902] I won’t answer until later, but I’ll read it.

[902] Then I’ll tell you a bed time story before we sleep.

[902] We can do this so you won’t be bored out of your mind when I’m walking.

[902] You okay with that?

[101] YES TOBIO!!!

[101] OMG UR SUPER SMART!!!!!

[101] AHHHHHHH UWAHHHHHH

[101] EEEEYAHHHHH

[101] OOOOOWAHHHHHH

[902] Jeez, calm down, dumbass.

[902] Glad you like the idea.

[101] YEEAHHHHHH!! I DO!!

[101] what story do u want me to tell u :0

[902] Tell me about before Karasuno.

[902] Tell me about middle school you and your years at Yukigaoka, and how you got into volleyball.

[101] okay!!!!!

[101] soooo lil hinata shouyou was walkin’ around and i look at a tv and UWAHHH

[101] THE LITTLE GIANT IS ON THE SCREEN!!!

[101] and someone as small as i was looking at this tiny person jumping

[101] FLYING TOBIO!

[101] i was inspired to play volleyball!!!!!

[101] because i wanted to fly!

[101] i wanted to see the view over the summit!!!

[101] so at yukigaoka i convinced my friends to help me revive the volleyball club!!

[101] and uh we did and i became the captain!!

[101] and uh around that time was when i found out i was

[101] er, attracted to boys!!

[101] yukitaka izumi was my crush!!

[101] er izumin knew i think

[101] before i confessed to him

[101] and i don’t remember how i fell in love with him

[101] but it felt nothing like how i fell in love with you tobio

[101] but we remained friends even after the volleyball club was dying

[101] since i was graduating i appointed a new captain

[101] and i decided to confess to izumin!!

[101] and i did 

[101] i told him about my feelings for him

[101] and he

[101] he looked really

[101] sad

[101] and he said he didn’t feel the same way

[101] and of course he didn’t

[101] it always seemed one sided and i didn’t know how i didn’t realize

[101] but it’s ok!!

[101] because i met u kageyama tobio

[101] and i will always love you.

  
  
  


[902] That was… a rollercoaster on emotions.

[902] The fact that Udai Tenma was on screen at that moment really set the scene for all of this to happen, hm?

[902] And, about Yukitaka, I’m sorry.

[902] You don’t deserve that.

[902] You deserve to be loved, and unrequited love is understandable, but you don’t deserve it.

[902] You’ll always have me.

[101] ur too sweet tobio!!!

[101] how was ur walk?? ;))) 

[101] getting close?????

[902] Yes, I am.

[902] Almost out of Fukushima.

[902] Want me to tell you a story now?

[101] OMG YEAHHH

[101] BED TIME STORY TIME!!!!!

[101] TELL ME ABOUT PLAYING WITH SEIJOH PLS

[902] Sure, sunshine. Anything for you.

[902] I was Aoba Johsai’s backup setter, so I hardly got to play.

[902] But, from what I could see, I never could find my place.

[902] Sometimes I’d switch with Oikawa, so he could preserve his energy.

[902] And… It wasn’t great. I’d either toss too hard, or too soft.

[902] It was so hard to play.

[902] It messed with my confidence, even if I was known as Kageyama Tobio from Kitagawa Daiichi, the King of the Court.

[902] I… I never knew how to toss correctly to anyone.

[902] A fallen king, people called me.

[902] Because I didn’t play, I refused to show the world that Aoba Johsai’s backup setter couldn’t even toss.

[101] tobio

[101] ;(

[101] TOBIII NOOO

[101] TOBIO UR GONNA MAKE ME CRYYY

[101] DON’T TALK BAD ABOUT URSELF UR BEAUTIFUL AND ILYYYYY

[902] Shou, thank you.

[902] I know that now, and I’ve known that since I’ve met you.

[902] Do you think, when we meet, I can toss to you?

[902] I think… I think you could be fast enough. To hit it.

[101] u know i won’t say no tobio!!!

[101] toss to me!!

[101] no matter what!!!!

[902] Of course, sunshine. I’ll toss to you once I reach you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik its not really the end yet, but thank you all for the support on this fic, and i hope you all continue to support me on my other social media platforms and on my future fics!!!!!
> 
> :))


	18. invincible (at last)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apocalypse hadn't ended, but their distance was something that did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter everyone! i hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> announcements will be at the end notes!!! please read them!!

[101] KAGEYAMA TOBIOOO

[101] should i find shelter

[902] Hm, why?

[902] Is there zombies?

[101] errr not really??

[101] it started raining!!!

[902] You’re a dumbass.

[902] Of course you should fine shelter, Shou.

[902] We don’t want your fever relapsing.

[902] Especially since we’re going to play volleyball when I see you.

[101] ok!!!

[101] not immediately tho i wanna cuddle ;((((

[101] like i really want to!!!

[101] AND IT FEELS LIKE U’VE BEEN WALKING FOR DAYSSS

[902] To be fair, I have.

[902] Not telling you where I am right now, though.

[902] You like surprises, Shou?

[101] i love them tobio!!!

[101] almost as much as i love u ;)))

[902] Good.

[902] You don’t mind me not telling you where I am, right?

[902] I know you’re so impatient.

[902] Don’t deny it, Shou.

[101] UGH DON’T BE RUDE!!!!

[101] i don’t mind!!

[101] since u mentioned surprises

[101] ur gonna surprise me huh ;)

[902] Yes.

[902] I want to see you smile when we first see each other.

[101] AHHHH OK TOBI!!

[101] IMMA SURPRISE U TOO OK!!!!

[902] Okay. I’d like that a lot, Shou.

[902] What if you don’t get it done before I come?

[101] SHHHH

[101] i will!!!

[101] i will get it done!!!!

[101] SO U FOCUS ON WALKING SO I CAN DO MY SURPRISE

[902] Fine by me, sunshine.

[101] :D!!!!

  
  
  


[902] So, I'm in a convenience store.

[902] Someone is in here with me.

[101] OHNOOO

[101] be safe tobio :((

[101] do they sound intimidating??

[902] Not really.

[902] I think I'm going to stay focused on staying silent and wait for them to leave.

[101] ok !!!!!! good luck :)))))

[101] i hope they aren't too scary !!!

[101] omg i heard a meow

[902] Wait, what?

[101] found shelter !!!

[101] AND I HEARD A MEOW 

[101] KINDA SCARY

[902] I...

[902] Shouyou, where did you find shelter?

[101] in a convenience store !!

[101] wait

[101] tobio?

[902] Shouyou.

[902] Look up from your phone.

[101] i DID WHAT WHY

[101] tobio??

[101] tobiooooo

[101] tobiiiiii

[101] OMG THERE WAS A LOUD CRASH SOMEONE IS IN HERE

[101] omg

[101] omg

[902] This can't be happening right now.

[902] Look up, sunshine.

[101] i love you

[902] Say it to my face, dumbass.

[101] YOU SAY SMTH FIRST WHAT IF ITS A COINCIDENCE

[101] that would be scary !! if that wasn't you !!!!!

[902] Fine.

“Shouyou?”

Kageyama watched as the smaller man froze, looking directly into Kageyama’s eyes. He let out a small, hopeful smile. “T-Tobio?”

Kageyama bit back a smile, but then realized there was no stopping it. He let out a laugh, throwing himself at his boyfriend. 

Hinata smiled the widest, brightest smile Kageyama had ever seen. He was like the _fucking_ sun, and Kageyama was absolutely whipped.

Hinata pushed Kageyama down as they shoved into each other, Kageyama knocking down some cans on the shelf behind him.

“Tobio!” Hinata exclaimed, his eyes becoming golden and glassy. “You’re so pretty! _Uwaaah,_ Tobio, I love you so much!”

Kageyama blushed, taking both of his hands and holding Hinata’s face. Kageyama smiled, Hinata was so _cute_. “Shut up, dumbass,” Kageyama scoffed. “You’re too adorable.”

Hinata flushed, adjusting his position to sit on top of Kageyama as his hands remained cupping Hinata’s face. Kageyama watched as Hinata placed his hands on top of Kageyama’s, smiling once more. “Ah! You make me blush so much! Didn't take you as someone who'd tease so much.”

Kageyama chuckled, staring straight into Hinata’s eyes. “I’ve waited so long to see you, Shou. So, so, long.”

Hinata smiled fondly, trying to sit upright. “Me too.”

Kageyama removed his hands from Hinata’s face, using them to sit up. Hinata adjusted his position so that he and Kageyama were sitting with their faces unbelievably close to each other. Kageyama flushed as he felt Hinata’s breath on his face, his boyfriend’s eyes darting from his eyes to his lips. Hinata’s face became red as Kageyama met his gaze. 

“Tobio.”

Kageyama took one of his hands and ran through Hinata’s hair, Hinata melting into his touch. “Hm, Shou?” Kageyama asked back, letting himself enjoy the fluffiness of Hinata’s hair.

“I want you to kiss me,” Hinata admitted, using both of his hands to pull Kageyama into an embrace, bringing them closer.

Kageyama nodded, painfully aware that he was as red as Hinata’s face right now. “Okay.”

Hinata giggled at his response, Kageyama’s embarrassment apparent. He leaned in, watching as Hinata closed his eyes ever so slowly, and puckered his lips. Kageyama found this adorable, and allowed himself to give in.

Kageyama felt Hinata grab his hair, pulling the two of them closer. Kageyama felt bliss, his first kiss happening during a zombie apocalypse was something he never thought would happen. Kageyama smiled, Hinata tasted exactly how he thought he would, like oranges. His lips were so soft, and so small, and Kageyama couldn’t help but want more.

Hishou meowed, which made Hinata jump and hold onto Kageyama’s arm. “Was that Hishou? Ah, Tobio! She’s so cute!”

Kageyama turned around, seeing Hishou watched the two of them. Kageyama rolled his eyes, taking Hinata’s chin and turning his head towards him. “I'm glad you like her.” Hishou walked up to Hinata, nuzzling his arm. "Seems she likes you, too."

Hinata smiled at their cat, using his free hand to pet Hishou. "Hishou's so soft! Like a pillow."

Kageyama hummed. "Petting her is really relaxing. I think she likes getting head pats and stuff so it's fine."

“Mhm,” Hinata smiled, putting a finger on Kageyama’s lips. “Kiss me again?”

Kageyama smirked. “I'd never say no, sunshine.”

“Good.” Hinata huffs, bringing his face closer to Kageyama’s own.

Kageyama didn’t think he’d be sitting on the floor of a convenience store, holding his boyfriend’s bandaged arm with one hand and resting his other hand in his fluffy hair while kissing him like he was Kageyama’s life line. With a cat watching him, with abandoned meat buns on the floor next to him, Kageyama didn’t think he’d ever meet Hinata Shouyou and become his boyfriend.

But, it happened, and he felt more invincible than he ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! i literally cannot express how much i love you all so much and how appreciative i am for all the support and love! i hope you all continue to support me and reread this fic when you need a reason to smile! feel free to contact me to talk or whatever on my twitter below ;)
> 
> without further ado, an announcement!!:
> 
> as some has noticed, this fic has been included in a series. this is part one of the series "into the apocalyptic abyss" because there will be a two parter fic published soon after this :) i hope u all stay on the lookout for it !!
> 
> also; the numbers [101] (used for hinata's texts) are supposed to be his number at karasuno (10) and his number in yukigaoka (1) and the numbers [902] (used for kageyama's texts) are supposed to be his karasuno number (9) and his number from kitaiichi (02) :))

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @starberryteas


End file.
